Never Say Never
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: Sequel to Love Beneath Powerful Flames-Katniss & Cato have broken down each other's walls. The hardships and emotions that came with their love wasn't the hard part. Now they face a challenge that will test their love to its limit. Will they face this challenge together or will it tear them a part? "I'd never fall in love. I said I'd never do any of this. And here I am.. Doing it."
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: CHAPTER 1 OF NEVER SAY NEVER. WOOOOOOO.**

**Okay, so here is a full summary:**

**Sequel to Love Beneath Powerful Flames-Katniss & Cato have broken down each other's walls. They've experienced unknown feelings that made their life seem complete..The hardships and emotions that came with their love wasn't the hard part. Now they face a challenge that will test their love to its limit. Will they face this challenge together or will it tear them a part? Katniss has said that she'll never do numerous things... but we all know how well Katniss follows the rules. "I'd never fall in love. I said I'd never do any of this. And here I am.. Doing it."**

**..Ah, Katniss. You little rule breaker, you.**

**Anyone who hasn't read Love Beneath Powerful Flames- I strongly suggest that you do. **

**Over 500 reviews on Love Beneath Powerful Flames. You guys are amazing! Every single one of ya.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this new story, and it's first chapter. :)**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I slowly unlock the door, and kick my shoes off. My feet hurt and I've been up since seven this morning. It's now almost four o'clock. Nine hours. Nine of hours of a wild goose chase. Like literally, Cato woke me up this morning and told me to find the 'goose'. He gave me a sheet full of directions.

My hands fold up the paper that Cato gave me and slide it into the back pocket of my shorts. I sigh. This is not how I wanted to spend today. I simply just wanted to maybe go for a ride to the lake in the woods with Cato – nope. He didn't even say anything... Not that it matters, but still.

I walk into the living room expecting to find Cato. My brow furrows when I find the room empty and husband free. I remember a similar time as this.

_1am..._

_..2am...3am_

_I lay on the couch in the living room, alone. Prim's gone, Ryleigh's gone. Cato went out with Gale, and he was supposed to be home at one. Usually, I'm not the panicky type of person, but when he's two hours late and they've been drinking, I get a little worried._

_Despite my greatest protests, my eyelids start getting heavier and slowly they cl-_

The front door closes rather loudly, and I hear his footsteps. Groggily, I get up off the couch and walk over to the front door. I rub my eyes and clear my throat. Cato leans against the wall, taking off his shoes. He looks up, startled.

"Where have you been?" I ask. I mentally curse myself for sounding like such a clingy, obsessed wife.

_He straightens up off the wall and says, "Kat, I was with Gale. You already knew that."_

"_You know what I mean."_

_Cato goes to walk past me into the kitchen, but I grab his arm, turning him to face me. He shakes his arm from my grasp. "Fuck, Cato! You were supposed to be home almost three hours ago!" I say angrily. His eyes narrow slightly, which sets me off even more. "Did you not once think that I'd be worried? Would it have been so hard to pick up your phone and call me?"_

"_Katniss, you're a big girl and I'm a big boy, I'm sure we are both capable of taking care of ourselves." _

"_I know you're a 'big boy', but you should be thinking about more than just yourself, too!" I shout. Cato clenches his jaw and mutters something under his breath as he walks into the kitchen with me following. He grabs a glass from the cupboard and I say, "I'm sure you'd prefer Glimmer right now! Maybe you'd enjoy that. She didn't give a single fuck about you!" _

_My mouth hangs open at what I've just said. I immediately wish that I could take it back. I see Cato's body go stiff, and I know I've crossed the line. His slams the glass down on the counter, effectively shattering the glass into little shards. He slowly turns around to look at me._

"_Oh, fuck you, Katniss!" He yells. I try not to flinch at the volume of his voice, and I feel slightly content as I don't. "I went out for one night! My life doesn't revolve around you. And maybe you're right! Glimmer wasn't a pain in my fucking ass like you!" _

_I feel tears well up in my eyes, but I hold them in. We've had fights before, but none like this. This fight, we are taking personal blows at each other._

"_So, go take the stick that's up your ass, and leave me the hell alone!" He shouts. He looks down at his red, blood-dripping hand, and mumbles, "Shit," He grabs a towel and wraps his hand._

_I walk to the stairs that lead to the basement, and as I pass him I whisper with venom and hurt, "You're a fucking ass."_

That was definitely our worst fight. We didn't speak to each other for about a week. He would avoid me, and I would avoid him. And whenever we were in the same room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Finally, on the eighth day of us not on speaking terms, we both apologized. Cato by leaving Mint Chip ice cream and lilies on my bed. Me by wordlessly leading him from sleeping on the couch that night, to the comfort of our bed. And then, the morning after that, we apologized to each other.

Of course, we have had other fights too, just not as bad as that one. That one, we crossed the line, and targeted each other's feelings to a certain depth.

I snap out of my thoughts and call out, "Cato?"

Not a sound comes from the house, so I shrug it off - slightly disappointed he's not around _today._ My stomach grumbles and I try to think back to the last time that I've eaten... seven thirty.. and it was just a cookie. I turn on my heel and head for the kitchen. Maybe Cato bought cake...

"Happy Birthday Kaaaaatniss!" I jump up at the screams that come from everyone in my kitchen?

Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Madge, Annie, Clove, Rue, Prim, Ryleigh, Rory, Seneca, Paylor, Uncle Haymitch, Aunt Effie, Mags and Boggs are all crammed into our kitchen wearing ridiculous smiles. Prim runs up and hugs me. I can't believe where the time goes. Prim is a woman now!

She pulls away and excitedly says, "Happy 24th Birthday, Kat!"

"Thanks Primmy." I smile at my younger sister, who isn't the teenager she was when Cato and I first met. Speaking of Cato...

A throat clears behind me, and I turn around to be met with a smirk that I would recognize anywhere. He holds a big chocolate cake with twenty-four candles. A smile breaks onto my face as I take in his casual laid back appearance. Grey Henley tee, black khaki shorts, and brown leather flip flops. That's my Cato.

He sets the cake on the island, and then walks over to me. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and to my surprise, he lifts me up and presses his lips to mine. We stay in our little world until everyone starts to shout and tell us to 'get a room'.

He pulls away with a grin and whispers, "Happy Birthday, baby."

I laugh as he sets me down. Over the few years, 'baby' has become comforting. Now, it's not just a joke to make me glare – it holds love behind it. Before I can say anything else, I'm being tackled. My attacker pulls away from me.

"Madge, you're crazy."

My blonde friend laughs, and squeezes my cheeks. "Nissypoo, you're growing up!" I laugh and swat her hands away. She breaks into a smile. "Happy Birthday, Best Friend!"

After Madge is done teasing me, Annie comes up and gives me a hug. Then Finnick, who offers me a sugarcube. Peeta, Clove, and Mags all come to me next. Mags looks at me with fondness. During the last few years, we've gotten way closer and she is basically my mother. Peeta and Clove are still dating. When I think everyone has calmed down, I'm blindsided by another attack.

Ryleigh and Rue give me a hug simultaneously. They pull away and laugh. I smile at the two younger girls who are just like family. In fact, everyone here is like family.

Ryleigh speaks for both her and Rue, "Happy Birthday-" She gives a scolding look behind me. "Cato, stop staring at her ass!" I stifle a laugh as her and Rue walk back over to Prim.

I look around the room. Everyone is grown up now. Prim, Rue, and Rory are all twenty. Ryleigh is nineteen. Madge, Clove, Peeta and I are twenty-four. Cato and Gale are twenty-five, though Gale is turning twenty-six in a month. Finnick and Annie are twenty-seven. Seneca, Paylor, Haymitch, and Effie are nearing their fifties. This is _crazy._ You never notice how quickly everyone grows up.

"Ooooh, birthday girl!" I look away from the group that I call my family, and see Gale standing there with a smirk. "Cake time!"

He and Cato light the twenty-four candles. Cato looks up, the glow from the candles making him look handsome. He motions for me to come over, and they all start singing happy birthday. I laugh at how off-tune everyone is, and when they finish, everybody yells at me to blow out the candles. I take a deep breath of air, and lower my face to the candles. Careful not to spit on the cake, I blow out every single candle.

Cato scoffs. "No boyfriends?" He places a hand over his heart. Yet, a smirk is on his lips.

I grin and say, "Nope," popping the 'p'. "Just a husband." Cato smiles and quickly kisses my lips.

We all sit in the backyard, eating cake. I stand up and head into the house to grab a glass of water. I walk over to the fridge to grab the pitcher of cold water. I pour some into my glass, and I take a sip as I turn around. I freeze when I see Cato leaning against the door frame with a grin. I slowly lower the glass from my lips, and lick the excess water from my lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're following me." I say with a grin.

Cato rubs his jaw, and pretends to think. "Well, I'd like to think that it's observing from afar, and slowly... approaching."

"That's reassuring." I tease.

Cato laughs and it still causes my stomach to flutter. "So, I was thinking.. We could kick everyone out soon, and watch movies?" He suggests.

I smile and I walk over, wrapping my arms around his waist. "How about kick them out now?"

"You must be tired from the crazy goose chase this morning, _right?_" Cato says with emphasis. I chuckle and nod. "Well, we can't have a tired birthday girl, and everyone has work tomorrow. Prim, Rory, Rue and Ryleigh have university... What a shame." He shakes in a 'disappointed' manner.

I pull away and walk over to the couch, before I disappear around the corner, I say, "I might just happen to fall asleep on the couch," I wink. I hear Cato's chuckle fade as he leaves to the back yard. I flop on the couch and close my eyes.

I hear footsteps through the house. And feeling slightly guilty, I get up to say goodbye to everyone. I make my way to the front door, and I see mostly everyone crammed into the front foyer. The first to notice me is Prim.

She runs over to me, and gives me a final hug. "So, lets have a sister day on Saturday, okay?" She asks, yet demands.

I laugh, and smile at the thought. Since Prim has moved out with Rory, and she's been busy with Med school, I barely get to see her. "Sounds great."

Ryleigh and Rue hug me before they leave right after Prim and Rory. Clove, Peeta, Finnick and Annie engulf me in a hug.

As they walk out the door, Finnick calls out, "Use the rubber I gave you!" Confused, I grab the gift bag that they left behind. I open it and my cheeks heat up.

Condoms.

How nice.. Leave it up to Finnick to give me that. Haymitch, Effie, Seneca, Paylor, Boggs and Mags all leave in a big cluster, and I feel slightly relieved. I hate saying goodbye to every individual..

I close the front door, and return to my position on the couch. I close my eyes and feel my self drifting off to sleep when I hear a chuckle. I groan, assuming it's Cato.

With my eyes still closed, I mumble, "Carry me, Cato."

He doesn't say anything, but footsteps come closer to me. While waiting for his strong arms to carry me, something jumps on me. My eyes snap open to be met with blue eyes and blonde hair.. Not Cato's.

"Awe, is the birthday girl tired?" My best friend pinches my cheeks the way a grandma would. I try to wiggle out from under her, but she is firmly sitting on me. "Wittle Kat-Kat sweepy?" She teases again.

I can't help but laugh at her. She looks at me intently, and my laughing ceases. My eyebrows raise at her, as if asking why she's looking at me like that. Seconds tick by until a curious look forms on her face.

"You have a glow about you," Madge says as she studies me. My nose scrunches up, and I look at her like she's crazy. She finally gets off of me, and walks to the archway between the kitchen and living room. "I'm not a crazy nut, okay? We've been best friends since forever.. I know when something is different about you, ya crazy nut."

I snort. "Me? Crazy nut?" I say dubiously. "You're basically saying you have like a sensor on me and my actions."

"Kat," She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head. "Never once did I just say I have a," She makes air quotations with her fingers. "Sensor on you.. Really, I think you've gone a little loopy.." Her finger swirls in a circular motion near her ear, indicating that _I'm_ the crazy one. "Crazy nut." She mutters under her breath, yet loud enough for me to hear.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Feel free to leave anytime now," I say.

Madge rolls her eyes and walks around the corner to the kitchen. I stand up, and try to suppress a smile. I give my head a shake as I walk over to the archway, expecting to see Madge, but I don't. Thinking that she decided to actually leave, I walk to the front door – wide open. I walk out the door, and see Madge walking down the drive way... barefoot.

I smirk, and Madge looks back. She sees me and we both slowly jog to each other. It's kind of an old joke between us. We used to have sarcastic fights, and after we would make up with a cheesy movie running scene.

Madge jumps on me. "Missed ya, crazy."

I laugh and say, "If I'm crazy... then you're definitely crazier." She drops back onto her feet. "Or I could be dumb, and you could be dumber."

A voice cuts us off. Gale comes running up to Madge and starts to shaking her. "Madge, it's free chicken wing night at the pub tonight!" Madge just stares at him with a blank expression. He whines, "Babe, come on! _It's free chicken wings_!"

He gives Madge puppy dog eyes, and she lets out a deep sigh. "Fine, but only because your annoying me." Gale jumps up like a little kid. Madge gives me a quick wave as Gale pulls her away. I hear her say, "And I swear to God, if I get hit on again.."

I laugh at Madge's comment. "Bye to you too, Gale!" I call out sarcastically.

* * *

Cato turns off the TV as I start nodding off to sleep. He lays down beside me, so we're facing each other. I sit up and grab my bottled water from the nightstand. As I drink the water, I stare at my stomach. Despite the fact that I don't look like it at all, I feel like it.

I feel fat.

Now, I'm not one of those stuck up girls who are so concerned about their weight and such, but I can't help feeling like I'm fat. I feel like it! Subconsciously, I let out a frustrated sigh, and of course – Cato notices. He sits up against the headboard, and stares at me, waiting for me to speak.

With a huff I say, "I feel fat."

He stares at me for a second, before bursting out into laughter. I glare at him, and after a few more long seconds he calms down. Noticing my glare, he scoffs.

"Katniss, you're not fat. Not even close-"

I drop my hands on the bed in frustration. "But that's it! I just _feel _fat."

Cato leans over and gives me a sweet kiss. He pulls away after a couple of moments. "You do have a... glow about you." He says softly against my lips.

"Why do you guys say that?" I say angrily. I push Cato away and lay down, but with my back facing him.

Cato tries to speak, but I keep shushing him, until he finally gives up with a groan. I pull the comforter up to my chest, hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as sweat beads form on my face. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea hits me. My stomach churns and I jump out of bed. My legs sprint for the bathroom. I barely have time to open the toilet lid before the contents of my stomach make an appearance.

After a few more gags, it leaves me with that shivering feeling. I feel myself convulse one more time, as last night's cake made another reappearance.

Strong hands stroke my back. "Kat, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Cato's voice comes from behind me.

I barely shrug before I throw up into the toilet again. Cato reaches for a cloth, and wets it. He slowly dabs my face with it, and then my mouth. I manage a very small smile. And he smiles back.

"I was feeling fine last night.." I croak out.

Cato purses his lips. "Maybe.. you got the flu?"

I shrug and give a shake of my head. "I.. I don't know."

* * *

**a/n: I know, there wasn't any hardcore Catoniss fluffiness, but that will come soon. Just you wait.. ;)**

**Sorry, it's not as long. But, I've started to write chapter 2, and it's coming along great. It will be longer than this chapter.**

**Check out toastandsugarcubes05's story, **_**Skinny Love.**_

**Okay, so I really want you guys to review and tell me what you thought. Tell me your thoughts on what you think is going to happen, anything! LETS MAKE THIS A GREAT SEQUEL. GO TEAM!**

**...review.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello all!**

**Chapter 2 is early, wooo!**

**Not much to say right now, but make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom of the story! You have too!**

**Check out Toastandsugarcubes05 story, ****_Skinny Love. _****Amaaaaaaaaaaaazing.**

**Also, check out my other story, ****_The Art Of Love._**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games._**

* * *

"Kat, you don't look so well." Prim says with worry as I walk into the apartment she and Rory share.

I shrug as I kick off my shoes and head for her fridge. "I think I'm getting the flu. Don't worry I'm fine, Prim." I say nonchalantly while I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

Prim shakes her head and stares at me. "If you had the flu, you'd be vomiting all over my apartment by now," She says thoughtfully. I barely shrug as we walk into the living room and Prim grabs our favourite movie. She pops it into the DVD player and we each settle onto our own couch. "Why do you think you have the flu?" She asks while the previews appear.

"I usually just wake early in the morning and throw up," I grab a handful of Skittles from the bowl on the coffee table. I pick out all the lemon flavoured ones and toss them to Prim since she loves lemon. "I guess it's kinda weird." The movie starts with the opening scene as Zac Efron is on a sailboat.

Oh, Charlie St. Cloud, I've missed you.

We get up to the graduation scene until Prim shrieks or squeals.. A combination of both before pausing the movie. I look over at her and raise my eyebrows at my younger sister.

She sits up straighter and stares at me with big eyes. "Morning sickness," She says with a nod as if just realizing it.

"What do you mean-" I stop talking when I understand. Morning sickness means... No. Prim is wrong.. It's just an odd flu. I stand up and point a finger at her. "You're insane."

"Katniss, just think about it," Prim tries.

I hold my hand up, silencing her. "Insane. You are insane, Prim."

"You're coming with me." She grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

* * *

Prim leads me down several aisles of the drugstore. I called her insane the whole ride here. I can't... I'm not.. Just no. It's certainly not possible. I mumble profanities under my breath as Prim locates what she's looking for. Almost half an aisle is lined with a galore of pregnancy tests. My little sister runs down the aisle throwing a different branded boxes at me in the process.

"Better to be sure!" Prim says with too much cheer as she sees the scowl on my face along with the 7 or so boxes that I hold.

We walk over to the purchase counter, and I drop the boxes on the counter. The younger guy around seventeen keeps looking at me as he rings through the pregnancy tests. I cross my arms over my chest, as his eyes look over my body and then back at the boxes.

Before I can say anything to him, Prim beats me to it. "What? Do you want to watch her pee on the stick too?" He rings up the last box, and Prim throws down the exact change, grabs the bag of boxes and we walk away.

"I've taught you so well," I say with pride. "You're becoming a little spitfire like me."

Prim grins. "Oh, the joy!"

* * *

I stare at the lined up pregnancy sticks. They sit on the bathroom counter, and I have to wait an agonizing seven minutes.

"Prim, will you hold my hand?" I call out.

"Only if you washed your hands. I don't need your pee all over me." She says sarcastically as she enters the bathroom. Once she sees my face, her joking stops. "Kat, whatever outcome is it'll be fine."

We stand there in silence and Prim grabs my hand as I chew the inside of my cheek. I shift my weight from foot to foot nervously and as I'm about to freak out my iPhone's alarm starts blaring. Me and Prim share a look before I take a deep breath and check the results.

_Plus. Plus. Negative. Plus. Plus. Plus. Plus._

_Six positives and one negative._

"No," I say quietly, but I gain volume. "No, no, no.. No." I put all the sticks in one box, slip on my shoes and head out the door. Prim calls after me, but I wave her off saying that I'll be back soon. In a minute or two, I'm in my car and driving away. "Nope, nope, nope. No." I say while I'm driving.

When I pull up to the driveway I see Cato's truck. I jump out with the box in my hand and head inside. I walk through the front door, and hear Cato's footsteps coming down the hall.

He comes around the corner and his face lights up in shock and happiness. "Kat! I thought you were at Pri-" I smack his arm with such a force, that I know it will leave a small bruise. "What the hell was that for!" He says in shock.

"It's all your fault!" I say loudly. "You and your damn little spawns! You just had too, didn't you?" I yell. "Couldn't just keep it in your pants!" I smack his arm again.

He holds up his hands. "Katniss, calm down! What are you even talking about?"

"This!" I cry out and throw the box at him. "Look in it, do it!... Little demon spawns."

Cato slowly opens the box without looking at the actual box itself. He dumps the contents into his hand, and if I wasn't so scared, and angry I would laugh at the way his eyes and mouth comically widen and open. He counts the positive ones and puts the only negative one in the box.

"You're.. you're,"

I shout, "Pregnant!"

Cato drops everything and I swear he looks happy until I groan while walking away. I walk back out the front door, and I get about half way down the driveway until Cato is calling my name.

"Katniss," He calls out again. I turn around and he stops about ten feet away from me. "Where are you going?"

"I.. I don't know!" I say in frustration. Cato runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I want this,"

Cato's arms hang at his sides, and I know he's hurt. "Don't want what?"

"The possibility of a baby.. everything. Cato, I can't." My anger dissipates and leaves me weak, scared. "I can't be a mother. I can't bring a child into the world knowing what could happen. I can't promise that I'll be there for them."

Cato's eyes fill with tears, and a surge of guilt courses through me. "I want this so badly." He sighs and his shoulders slouch. "I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. If you don't want this baby, stop it now." He says broken. "I- I won't pretend to be okay with it.. and please don't expect me to stay around."

* * *

With a shaky hand I ring the doorbell. I hear the deadbolt unlock, and then the door swings open to reveal my best friend.

"Katniss?" She questions, and once she says my name I breakdown crying. As if t were a natural instinct, Madge wraps her arms around me and sobs wrack my body. Some how she manages to guide me into her living room on the couch. "Kat, what happened?" She asks with a soothing voice.

I sniff a few times with a deep breath, trying to calm down. Trying to explain everything and anything that's going on in my head I say, "I'd never fall in love. I said I'd never do any of this. And here ... here I am.. Doing it."

"Do any of what, Kat?"

And before a can give it a second thought I blurt out, "A family, Madge." Madge's mouth forms an 'o' and her eyes widen. "I'm pregnant.." I whisper. "Madge.. I'm pregnant." I say quietly, letting it sink in.

"Wh- Ho- ... Katniss," She scrambles for the right words. "Does.. does Cato know?"

A few tears slip as I remember what he said.

_please don't expect me to stay around._

"Yes." I say weakly. "He might be gone now."

Madge looks confused, so I explain everything that happened from when I went to Prim's to when I got here. She hugs me as I cry more about what Cato had said. But as I think more about it.. I start to understand how Cato must feel and now I realize something.

If I stop this from happening.. I will be killing part of Cato in many ways. I'll be killing his unborn son or daughter. I will be killing a little bit of him physically, and mentally. I will be killing _us. _But most importantly I will be killing _him_ in all ways.

And I could never kill Cato or anything that has him in it.

Madge must understand what I'm realizing, so without a warning she stands me up and whispers, "Go find Cato,"

* * *

I run into the now dark house. My feet immediately take me to our room in the basement. I pray with everything I have that he hasn't left. Our love is stronger than that. I feel myself start to panic.

But my panic disperses when I see him sitting at the edge of the bed. He senses my presence, looks over, and when he sees me all these emotions flash across his face. Cato stands up.

"Please don't leave me.. please," I basically beg through a few tears. "I'm sorry. I can't.. I can't do any of this without you. Just please don't leave me." I whisper weakly. "I need you.."

Cato closes the space between us and my arms wrap tightly around his waist. "I would never leave you. Katniss, I _can't _leave you. I love you too much."

"I could never get rid of anything that was partly you." I mumble. I feel him rub my back reassuringly. "Cato, I'm scared." I whisper like a frightened kid.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, Katniss. Nothing bad will happen. And if it does I'll be there with you."

We lay on the bed. My head is resting on his chest while he hold me securely. We have spent the last hour just laying here in silence, and I don't try to disrupt it. I tilt my head upward so I can see him. Cato's head is propped up by a pillow and he looks down at me with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

"Is this really real?" He asks with disbelief. I nod and a smile spreads across his face. Through my terror-filled thoughts, and what-not I feel the smallest of smiles form on my face. The corners of my mouth barely twitch up, but it's there.

"Yeah.. We're going to have a baby."

* * *

**a/n: SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. BABY ON THE WAAAAAAAAAAAY. MAKE WAY FOR THE BABY TRAIN, CHOO CHOO.**

**Now, I hope you don't think this is too fast. The point of the sequel was to watch them maybe start a family? ;) I wasn't going to wait til chapter 20 for Katniss to become pregnant and yeah.**

***Next chapter will be crazy. I started writing and it will be way longer than this one. I have a little sneak peek/ spoiler. Mrs. Everdeen is back next chapter! And some people find out about the baby and maybe they aren't happy? OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo I wonder who it will be.. You won't be expecting it. ;)**

**check out Toastandsugarcubes05 story, ****_Skinny Love._**

**Also, check out my other fic, ****_The Art Of Love._**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I was super busy with school, and then the holidays were hectic. But, I've made it up with a long chapter for you all. :)**

**Note: The person who is unhappy about the pregnancy won't be revealed this chapter, but next chapter. I'm sorry, but it didn't fit in well with this chapter. I promise you'll find out next chapter! **

**But, something does happen in this chapter that may be shocking to some of you. Hehe.**

**Check out Toastandsugarcubes05 story, ****_Skinny Love._**

**And don't forget my other story- ****_The Art Of Love._**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games._**

**Oh and in this chapter I mention "Slurpees". If you don't know what a Slurpee is.. it is a frozen drink, of blended ice basically, with a flavour. (Pepsi, Coke, Orange, Grape, Cream Soda, etc..)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

For the last few days I've woken to the same smile on my face because of the same thought.. fact.

_I'm going to be a father._

I'm going to be a father! I can't believe that I've managed to have Katniss as my wife _and _start a family with her. This is unbelievable. Oh shit, am I dreaming? If I'm dreaming..

I roll over onto my other side so I can face Katniss. I shake her awake and not once do I think that waking a pregnant Katniss would be a bad idea, right? Katniss' eyes shoot open.

"Pinch me. I need to make sure this is real," I demand and lift my arm from under the blanket.

Katniss pushes herself up on one elbow, and with her free hand – smacks my head. "It was cute the first few times, but now I'm wanting to ram your head into the wall. So, I swear to fucking God, if you do this again I won't hesitate to do so." With one last scowl, she flips to her other side.

I reach up and feel my head where she smacked me. "_Ow.._ I guess I'm not dreaming then," I mutter under my breath as I lay back down. "And you just said 'fucking' while swearing on God.."

The bed shifts and I open my eyes to see Katniss grasping her pillow in her hand while getting out of bed. As if feeling my stare, she whips around and glares at me. I sit up and look at her quizzically.

"Kat, what are you doing?"

She takes a deep breath while closing her eyes, but then she explodes. "You and your little fucking comments! I just wanted to sleep, but no! You had to wake me up!" She says loudly with anger. This isn't going to be good.. "So selfish!"

"Katniss-"

In a split second Katniss changes. "Why do you hate me? I just wanted to get some sleep," She starts crying, "This baby is really overwhelming and I just wanted to sleep and you woke me up and I'm tired and I'm hungry.. Like really hungry.. and and and.." She sniffs a few times and looks at me with tired eyes.

_Hormones. Awesome._

"Katniss, take a deep breath and lay back down. We have a Doctor's check up for you and the baby in an few hours now. You need your rest. I'm sorry for being an ass, okay?" I say all in one big point.

Katniss sighs with defeat and crawls back into bed and curls up facing me. I smile and run a hand through her hair.

"You're not an ass," She mumbles into her pillow. I smirk, but she adds, "Well, maybe sometimes.. but I love you either way."

I watch her grey eyes open to see me. "Wow, you have such a lovely way with words," Managing to stay straight-faced, I say, "You should become an inspirational speaker." She gives me a glare. "Honestly!"

"If you weren't my husband, I'd punch you in the happy sacks," She says with a deadly truth behind it.

Since I've decided to be dumb today.. "Well, you've already smacked my head.. _Ow_!" I shout as her hand hits my head again. "Stop doing that,"

"This is the 'sometimes' in which you are being an ass," She states.

"Uh, but I'm just telling the truth." She glares at me, and I slowly inch out of bed. "And since you are not going back to sleep, I might as well take a shower and get ready."

Katniss grunts and curls further into her blanket cocoon. "Why don't you carry this baby, too?"

"Well, I can always explain Human Anatomy to you, since you've clearly forgotten it from high school." I say with a grin. "Women have this certain body part called a va-"

Katniss lifts her hand through the blanket she's swaddled in, and gives me the middle finger which makes me stop my lesson before it even really started.

"I guess someone is cranky today."

She mumbles into the pillow. "It's these fucking hormones."

* * *

Katniss and I walk over to the reception desk. A woman a year or two older than us smiles and greets us.. or mainly just me as she hasn't spared a look at Katniss.

"Hello," She says and leans her chin on her palm. Her light brown hair is tucked behind her ear by her hand. "What do you need?"

"Hi we're scheduled under Crane." I say to the woman receptionist at the hospital. She winks and spins around on her chair, presumably to get some papers or something.

"_Hello, what do you need?... _and then she winks.. God" Katniss mutters heatedly under her breath. I grab Katniss' hand and pull her closer to me. She groans and says, "Did you see that?"

I lean down closer to her ear and whisper, "Not really. There was this one girl I had my eye on.." Katniss pulls away slightly to look at me. I smirk and say, "She's a mother, though."

Katniss chuckles and then places a kiss on the corner of my mouth before whispering, "I love you.. a lot." She pulls away and straightens her green sleeveless blouse.

I smile at her, but our moment doesn't last long because the front desk girl impatiently clears her throat multiple times. When I give her my attention and she swoons out loud, Katniss snorts.

"You just need to sign in here," The girl says while staring at me. "then you can head on down to room 28E."

I quickly scratch somewhat of a signature on the form, and then I hand the pen to Katniss. Katniss goes to sign her name, but as she does, she makes a big show of showing off her wedding ring. I disguise my laugh as a cough when the girl glares at Katniss. Nonetheless, it doesn't faze Katniss as she slowly drags out the process of signing her name.

To help out Katniss' jealousy plot, I say to the front desk girl, "You'd think after four years of marriage that I'd get used to her taking her time." The girl shoots me an irritated look, and I see Katniss smirk while she finishes her signature. "Oh, but the things you do for love!"

The girl sits down at the desk and shuffles papers together, making it seem like she wasn't at all bothered by this whole encounter. It's kinda her fault though.. Like when you look at me and blatantly make it seem like my wife isn't in the same room – that's a problem. Katniss drops the pen and returns to my side. We link our hands together and head off to find room 28E since the girl was nice enough to _not_ tell us where it is.

We must have looked lost because a nurse stops in front of us. "Where to?" She asks kindly.

"Room 28E." Katniss smiles back at the kind nurse.

The nurse points down the hall and jerks her thumb to the right. "Well, you were on the right track. Just head down this hallway, take a right, and then look for room 28E. It should be on the left." Katniss smiles and nods in thanks as the nurse pats her shoulder and disappears.

We enter the room and to our surprise there isn't a doctor there yet. The room is probably as big as Katniss' office at her work, if not a little bigger. Katniss awkwardly sits on the edge of the examiner chair and bites her lower lip. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine.

"Kat," I say gently and she looks up. It's then that I notice the intense fear in her eyes. This whole time I've been excited.. while she's probably been drowning in fear. Shit, I'm such an idiot. "I know this is scary for you. But I will be here with you the entire time. I'm not going anywhere."

**Katniss POV**

I motion him to lean down closer to me. When he does, I cup his right cheek in my hand and press a kiss to his left cheek. Instead of looking at funny for kissing his cheek over his lips, he smiles at me.

"I love you, you know." He whispers.

I smile as he straightens up, but with his hand still holding mine. I stare at the while floor tiles, and then the door opens. My eyes look up at the female doctor who's back is currently facing me. She takes the file that was sitting on the desk and after only holding it for a few seconds, it drops back on the desk as she turns around.

And I could not be prepared for this moment. I grip Cato's hand so tightly, I'm sure he can't feel it. From the corner of my eye, I see his jaw go slack as he sees who it is. But he quickly recovers with tight-lipped glare.

Her expression is pure shock.

"Katniss?" She asks with disbelief.

I get up and walk to the door. "I guess we'll be searching for a different doctor." She places her hand on mine and I quickly yank it away. "Don't touch me."

"There are no other doctors that are available for this right now," She says while backing away. While seeing my face, she says, "Katniss, I'm your Mother.."

"Do we really have to go over this again?" I ask with a cold laugh. Cato pulls my close to him, but I continue. "You may be my mother by blood, but you are certainly _not_ my mother in any way other than that."

I put on my expressionless mask and sit back down on the examiner chair. Maybe she'll see that I don't care what she thinks, and I sure as hell don't base my decisions around her.

"Let's get this over with."

Cato gives me an are-you-sure look, and I give him a simple nod.

After the awkward sticking of the ultrasound stick... my 'mother' presses a few buttons on a machine, and soon enough a black and white pixel image shows up on the screen in front of us. I notice the way my mother holds in a gasp – of happiness? – and a smile.

She takes a deep breath and then points to a small peanut shape on the monitor. "That's your baby." She says with a small smile. Her hand moves to something inside the little pean- my baby. It's beats. "That's their heart. If you listen carefully, you can hear it."

I take a deep breath and look at the monitor my clearly. My little peanut. In the silence of the room, I can make out a heart beat. _Lub, dub. Lub, dub. Lub, dub._ Our baby's heart is beating and it makes this experience much, much more real. _Our baby_, I think as I rub my thumb on the back of Cato's hand, and then look up at him. I see that he has a dumb-stricken smile on his face, and also, he has a tear in his eye?

"Kat, look at how small they are.." He starts and stares at the monitor. My mother eyes him warily, but I don't spend too much time on her. "Kat.. Kat, it's really real.."

Cato pauses and rubs his face, but his huge smile doesn't falter. "I'm going to be a father!"

My mother interrupts our little moment. "Usually, the baby's heart beat can't be heard until nine or ten weeks, but in some cases – like yours – you can hear the baby's heart beat earlier." She informs us. "With the development of your baby, you are around eight weeks pregnant."

Well, it's June 1st, so if I back track eight weeks... that gives me a rough date of around early April.

"So, approximately, your baby's due date is early January. I'd say between the fourth and the eleventh if your baby's growth stays on track like it is." My mother answers my unasked questions. She looks from me to Cato and then asks, "Would you like me to print some pictures of the baby?"

Cato nods vigorously and I give a small nod. My mother nods, presses a few buttons, extracts the ultrasound probe thing.. and then leaves the room. I fix myself, and then sit up off the chair. I look from the, now, frozen monitor to Cato with a smile creeping onto my lips. My arms wrap around Cato's middle and his arms hold my firmly.

"He looked like a little peanut," I say into his shirt. Cato chuckles, until he suddenly pulls away and gives me a serious look. "What?" I ask.

"How do you know they're going to be a boy?" He asks, "What if they're a girl, huh?" His voice has a bit of playfulness to it.

I shrug and smirk. "Just feels like a boy."

Cato scoffs and crosses his arms. "Well, I think it's a girl. You've been super hormonal, and girls like PMS, so a baby girl would make you more PMS-y than usual."

"Cato, pregnant women are hormonal in general. And did you just say I'm more 'PMS-y than usual?"

He gives me a smirk, but before he can say anything else my mother walks back in with an envelope and CD case. She hands me the envelope that has the pictures in it, and then gives Cato the CD. I look in the envelope to see way more picture than you should normally get.

When I look up at my mother, she waves me off. "Don't worry about it."

I close my eyes and think of how nice it would've been to share this news with a mother. Sure, Mags is almost like a mother, but she isn't _actually_ my mother. She was my high school teacher. So, now I feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly push them back. When my eyes open again, I look at my mother.

"Thanks," I say curtly and then give nod before leaving the room.

As the door to room 28E closes, I break down into tears. Cato quickly pulls me into his chest, but it doesn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. My body shakes with sobs and my hands cling to his shirt. Cato smooths my hair down, and then pulls away from me, to look into my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, baby." He whispers. Not long after, he chuckles. "Maybe, I'll have to stop calling you baby, since we'll be having one." I feel myself let out a nasally laugh due to my stuffy nose from crying. "There's the smile."

"Can we get slurpees?" I ask.

Cato laughs and kisses my cheek. "There she is."

"So, can we?"

"Of course," He chuckles.

* * *

I put on Cato's Ray Ban sunglasses while we drive away from the corner store with Slurpees. We've decided to go visit Madge and Gale and tell them about my pregnancy first. Today, we're going to tell Madge and Gale, and then after that we are going to invite Seneca, Paylor, Uncle Haymitch, Aunt Effie, Prim and Ryleigh over.

"Madge's reaction will be hilarious." Cato says as we pull into their drive way.

I jump out of the truck, and when I round it to meet with Cato, we link hands. "It'll be quite the reaction." I say with a chuckle when we reach the front door.

We ring the doorbell, and a few moments later the door opens halfway; I assume Madge has gotten distracted, and my thoughts are confirmed when I hear her call out.

"Gale, I swear to God, you better fix that air conditioner! I'm going to die in a pool of sweat," She opens the door all the way to see us. Her face turns up into a surprised smile. "Hey guys-"

"Madge, calm down! I'm fixing it," Gale says as he comes around the corner. He doesn't have a shirt on, but he does have khaki shorts on. "Oh, hey!"

Madge invites us in, and then she turns back to Gale. "It was fine before you tried to _fix it_ the first time!"

"I was making it more efficient!" Gale defends.

Madge crosses her arms. "That's why it's working so '_efficiently_' right now, huh?"

Cato steps in and says, "Here, Gale, I'll come help you."

Before they go fix the AC, Cato leans in and gives me a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. He gives me a look and mouths _I'll tell Gale._ I smile and nod. The two of them head off into the basement while Madge and I go to the kitchen. She pours me some lemonade as we sit around her table.

Madge holds up a bottle of Vodka. "Want some in your lemonade?" I shake my head 'no'. Madge looks at me skeptically. "Really?"

I shrug. "Yeah, I'm pretty full from my slurpee that I had before we came here."

Madge narrows her eyes as she sits across from me. She studies me, and I nervously take a small sip of lemonade. I lick my lips, and decide to ask her about her new job.

She recently was offered a new job as an English teacher at our old high school. When she received her teaching degree two years ago, she was usually just a substitute teacher.. that it until she was offered the position at our school.

"So, how does it feel to be back in high school?" I grin.

Madge takes a sip from her lemonade and Vodka concoction. "Well, right now I'm just helping around classes since school is out in two weeks. In September I'll have my own class and stuff." She explains, and I nod.

She lets out an exasperated sigh, and sets down her glass. "You would be surprised at how many high school boys hit on me."

I snort and shake my head. "Seniors?"

"Mostly, but not just them."

"Juniors, too?" I ask.

She laughs. "And.."

I gasp and laugh. My body shaking with laughter. "Sophomores?" She raises her eyebrows and motions for me to keep going. "Oh my god, Freshman, too?!" I ask incredulously.

"Yup," She shudders. "I'm scared because I'm teaching one class for each grade in September. I guess the good part is that Posy will be in my Sophomore English class."

I laugh, but Madge asks, "Oh yeah, you should come in sometime in the next few days. I'm helping out with Physical Education classes, and I'm sure they'd love to learn about Archery." She wiggles her eyebrows. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure. How about tomorrow?" I ask. "It would be a great way to start the week off!" I wink.

She nods and laughs. "Sounds good."

"So, Madge.." I start.

I reach into my back pocket, and pull out the picture from the ultrasound. Before I chicken out, I slide the picture face down, across the table. Madge looks at me, and then picks it up. When she understands what it means, her jaw drops and then a smile stretches across her face.

"Kat! Kat.. you're! You're.." She shouts happily, but can't seem to form words.

"Pregnant," I say breathlessly. Madge squeals and dances around the room.

She stops and then smacks the table. "I knew it! I knew there was something about you.. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks,"

"I knew it. I knew it. I kneeeeeeeeeeew it!" She yells out. Just then we hear,

"Holy shit! You are!?" Gale yells from the basement. I guess he's shouting to Cato, and I laugh. We hear loud footsteps stomp up the stairs, and Gale comes into the kitchen. "Catnip, holy shit!"

He tackles me and gives me a bear hug. "Thanks Galey."

Cato and I share a look when he comes into the kitchen. Cato nods, and says to Gale and Madge, "Uh, we want you guys to be the baby's Godparents," He says. "If you want to be, that is."

Madge, now, tackles me in a hug. "Yes! I'm going to be a Godmother!" Madge then pulls away, and shows Gale the picture. "Look, Gale!"

"Awe, they look like a peanut,"

Well, this baby seems to have new nickname.

* * *

After spending an hour at Gale and Madge's, we left and headed home. Cato and I decided to only have Prim and Ryleigh over. We're going to tell Seneca, Paylor, Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie tomorrow. Prim already knows about my pregnancy, but I'm sure she'll act surprised for Ryleigh's sake.

After a ten minute drive, we end up at home, but to my surprise I notice Prim and Ryleigh's cars in our driveway. They're here already? I look at Cato and he just shrugs.

"They probably just came early because they have keys to the house."

I nod and make my way to the front door. When Cato and I get inside, we hear our younger sister's voices coming from the kitchen. Cato presses a kiss to my cheek,

"You ready?" He asks.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, it's just our sisters."

We both share another smile before heading to the kitchen. I walk in first with Cato following behind. They stop raiding our fridge and look at us with wide eyes. Ryleigh slowly crunches down on something, then swallows.

"We.. were just .. helping you clear out this packed fridge!" Ryleigh says.

Prim breaks off a piece of the chocolate pie that was in the fridge, and mumbles, "I was just hungry,"

I roll my eyes and take a seat beside Cato around the island counter. Soon after Ryleigh and Prim have gotten some food, they sit down across from us. Prim takes a bite from her piece of pie, and then raise an eyebrow at me.

"So, what's up?" She asks. "Are you guys like moving, or planning a conspiracy, or like going into rehab for some reason that you haven't told us?" She winks at me and I mouth '_thank you'._

Ryleigh pops in. "Oh my god, did you guys get a puppy?" We all stare at her with weird looks. She raises her hands, "What? It was just a guess."

The four of us burst into laughter. And we finally stop when Cato says, "We want to show you guys something,"

He grabs his laptop from the table and turns it on. Sneakily, he puts the CD, that my mother gave us from the ultrasound, into the laptop. He positions the laptop so that we can all see it. The mouse cursor blinks while the video loads, and after a minute or so, the black and white pixels make an appearance on the screen. Prim gasps, trying to be surprised, but her face does look genuinely happy. Ryleigh chokes on her water.

"Oh my god," She starts. "That's not a puppy.. You guys are having a baby!" She shouts excitedly. "I'm going to be an aunty!"

"Me too!" Prim shouts. "When's the due date?"

"Early January." I say.

Prim and Ryleigh do the math in their head, but Prim gets it faster because she's in Med school and all. "So, you're eight weeks pregnant?"

Cato nods and say, "Yup. Don't tell Seneca or Haymitch yet. We haven't told them." The girls nod, and have giddy smiles on their faces. "I'm going to be a dad!" Cato all but shouts.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Ryleigh asks.

"Cato thinks it's going to be a girl, since I'm more 'PMS-y' than I should be. I think it'll be a boy." I say shooting a smirk at Cato when I see our sister's glaring at him.

"PMS-y?" Ryleigh asks. Cato shrugs, and she adds, "She's pregnant, Cato!"

As they yell at Cato, I reach into the envelope and grab two ultrasound pictures. I hand one to Ryleigh and then another to Prim. They both take the pictures with smiles.

Prim gets up and with a rueful smile says, "I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have Finals tomorrow, and I need to study." Cato pulls her into a huge bear hug, and then she comes to give me a hug. "Congratulations, Kat." She whispers.

"Good luck on your Finals, Prim." I say and give her one last wave as she disappears out the front door. Ryleigh follows behind her, and gives me a hug. "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," She says with a smile. "I'm so happy for you two."

* * *

"Cato," I say nervously as we lay out in the hot afternoon sun. It's funny how even after we told Gale, Madge, Prim and Ryleigh all in one day it only took two hours, and we still have the majority of the day to do what we want.

Cato sits up on his towel, and for a moment I'm staring at his shirtless chest until he speaks. "Yeah?"

"I- I need to go see my mother." I feel myself getting all choked up. "I need to get every single emotion that I feel toward her, out of my system." I close my eyes, and the stinging feeling of tears slowly subsides.

He grabs my hand. "If you feel that you need to, then do it." With a soft voice he says, "I'll be here for you either way."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," I whisper before giving him a quick kiss.

He shrugs, and then smiles. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

I walk into the hospital hoping that my mother is working, still. A different girl sits at the front desk. When I approach, I ask,

"Hi, uh, you wouldn't happen to know if Dr. Catherine Everdeen is still working?"

The lady gives me an apologetic look, "I really can't help you with-"

"I'm her daughter," I say. "It's urgent.. Please."

After a minute of hesitation, the lady looks through a few papers. She reads down one of them and says, "She's on her break. Her office is down that hall." The lady points to a hall behind me.

"Thank you so much." I say before walking down to the hall.

I look at the name on each door, and then I finally come across _Dr. C. Everdeen_ on the last door to the right. _Deep breath, Katniss. _I raise a hand to knock on the door, and then I slowly open it. When I open the door, I come to face with a big, dark oak desk a few feet in front of me. Then, I notice the women behind the desk. She jumps out of her seat when she sees it's me.

"Katniss?" She asks with confusion.

Tears sting my eyes as I watch her. Hurt, guilt, anger course through me. I'm hurting for several reasons: I need a mother. She abandoned us. But, I also need comfort in my life, that only a mom could give.

Guilt; I feel guilty because of the regret, hurt _and_ guilt in her eyes. I never gave her a chance. She went through the heart break of losing my father, but she handled it differently than I did.

Anger because I still hate how she abandoned us, especially Prim. We were so young...

A few tears slip. I guess after years of not having a mother there, it takes a toll on you. And it's probably these damn hormones, too.

"Mom," I croak.

Almost like she was approaching a wounded animal, she slowly walks over to me. But, in one big moment, she quickly steps forward and embraces me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her, and cry on her shoulder. And for the first time in years, I let myself allow my mother's touch. I fall into her arms and hug her for all the years I haven't.

"I really need my mom right now," I say with a raspy voice into her shoulder.

"I know.. I'm trying." She starts sobbing on my shoulder. "Ple- please forgive me, Katniss."

And so I repeat her words, "I'm trying." I whisper.

"_I'm trying._"

* * *

**a/n: First off- the person who is unhappy about there pregnancy will appear next chapter instead. And it may not be who you all think. ;) *evil conspirator laugh... **

**Second- I hope you guys don't hate that I had Katniss go see her mom. Maybe her mom really is trying, and maybe Katniss sees that. They won't be some happy family in a matter of seconds, we need to build up to that! But, Katniss starts to realize that maybe life is too short to be hating/ avoiding her mother.**

**Mrs. Everdeen does appear again next chapter. Along with Seneca, Haymitch, Paylor and Effie. Also, Katniss goes to the high school in which Madge will be teaching! (That will definitely be some fun to write!) Look out for some funny moments. ;) Oh, and the unhappy pregnancy person will be revealed.**

**Don't forget to check out one of my favourite stories, ****_Skinny Love _****by Toastandsugarcubes05.**

**And my other fanfic, ****_The Art Of Love. _****Which shall be updated soon. :)**

**Review and have great New Year's Eve/ New Year!**


	4. Author's note for Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH. I made a big oopsie in Chapter 2 and 3.. well, it wasn't an oopsie, but you guys may not understand what is happening.

In chapter 2, Katniss told Madge she was pregnant. but, then in Chapter 3, Katniss tells Madge again, and Madge is all happy.

Well, what was supposed to happen in chapter three, but it doesn't look like it.. was that Madge really wasn't 100% sure if Katniss was 100% on her being pregnant. So, then in chapter 3 when Katniss actually brings Madge a picture, Madge was supposed to say

"Kat! Kat, you're... actually!.. actually,"

Then, Katniss says, "Pregnant."

So, I'm sorry for my mistake, and I hope it somewhat makes sense now.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: Early update guys!**

**Not much to say here, but read the AN at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"So... So what have I missed?" My mother asks as I sit in one of the fancy leather chairs in front of her desk. I know she means 'what has been going on in your life?'

I fiddle with my wedding ring. Without looking up from the ring, I say, "Well, I met Cato after he saved me from that fire. We started dating." I leave out the part about his father trying to kill us. I'm not ready to share Cato's personal life with her. "On Christmas day, Cato proposed to me."

Mother covers her mouth, but when she removes her hand, a smile is on her face. "Wow, that's lovely. If.. If you don't mind my asking; How did he do it?"

I slightly hesitate, but I remember:

_I'm trying._

I breathe in and begin. "A little while before Christmas, we were walking through this park, and Cato got up on a table. He started to shout I was his girlfriend and that he loved me." I say and chance a peek at my mom. She looks on with a smile. "So, on Christmas night, we went for a walk to the park to see the Christmas lights. I saw the table, and challenged him to a race. When I turned around to see if he was coming.. He was on one knee." I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face when I think about that day.

My mother notices because she says, "You're really in love, aren't you?" Tears start forming in her eyes. "I missed my eldest daughter fall in love.."

"Yeah, you did," Is all I can say. My voice doesn't hold its guarded coldness. It just simply states that point. I'm not going to say that it's okay, but I'm also not going to hold it over her anymore. It's time to just move on.

"So, what else happened after he proposed?" She asks quietly.

I shut my eyes and remember that time of mine and Cato's life that was particularly shitty. Like, extremely awful.

With my eyes still closed, I say, "I was in an accident. A car accident.. The night before Cato and I got into a fight about kids.. Anyway, the impact caused major head trauma, and I lost some of my memory. I didn't remember anything that happened after the house fire-"

I'm cut off by my mother's sobs. She has her hands in her face, and shakes with sobs. "You were so injured... And I wasn't there. What-" She goes silent and cries into her hands. After a few more minutes, she collects herself, and motions for me to continue as she wipes under her eyes.

"I didn't remember Cato. I didn't remember that we were engaged.." I pause willing myself not to lose composure. "Can I stop talking about that now.. I can't really handle it?" I say quickly. But..

The door bursts open and I see a worried Cato. He sees me and then his worried expression lessens. He closes the door gently.

"Kat, I was starting to get worried about you. You didn't come home after an hour, and you weren't answering your cell phone.." He says quickly.

Guilt runs through me as I think about everything that probably went through his mind. "I'm so sorry. I must have left my phone in the car.. and I'm sorry-" He cuts me off by embracing me in a hug.

"I was scared.. I thought I lost you again." He whispers into my ear, but I'm pretty sure my mother heard. When we pull away, Cato looks between my mother and I. "Well, I don't want to interrupt here, so I might go stop by Gale's."

What surprises me though, is my mother's voice. "You could stay, if you'd like." She says nervously, "We we're going to talk about your wedding."

Cato' face lights up for a second, but then he quickly looks between us, unsure about it. The last time Cato had seen my mother, she accused him of being unfaithful, and what-not. He glances at me for an indication as to what to do, but I just shrug and leave it up to him. His eyes stare at the ground in thought, but then my mother speaks again.

"Cato.." she starts, "I am sorry for what I said to you. The last time we saw each other."

I expect Cato to not except her apology. I expect him to leave because what she said really got to him. But, Cato always finds new ways to surprise me.

He reaches his hand out to her across the desk. "I'm Cato Crane. Nice to meet you,"

And a look of pure gratitude etches on my mother's face as she shakes his hand. "Catherine Everdeen."

"Well, Catherine, I believe we have a wedding to tell you about." Cato says with the smallest smile on his face.

Cato takes a seat in the leather chair next to mine, and he grabs my hand. As he gives it a reassuring squeeze, I look up at him and he looks at me. He gives me a half grin and my lips quirk up into a goofy smile. With one last glance, he turns to face my mother who wears a small smile of her own.

"Your daughter.. she has a way of being beautiful without even trying." Cato begins with a smile on his face, "And I fully came to this realization on our wedding day. She was beautiful that day, but as she stood in front of me with nervousness written all over her face.. that's when I realized something crazy."

Cato sneaks a glance at me, and then my mother looks at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's crazy to feel your own heart beating in your chest, but.. you know that it's been stolen away. It's physically there, but it's _not._" He pauses. "She's had my heart since day one.. but, I didn't fully realize that she had all of it, until that night."

"We had a very casual wedding," Cato adds in. "I planned it in just a few hours. Katniss didn't really know about it.." He chuckles. "Why spend copious amounts of cash and hours on a wedding, when all that matters is saying 'I do'?"

My mother smiles and nods. "You're a lovely soul. I'm glad my daughter has you," she says with a soft voice. After a minute of silence, my mother asks, "Was- was Primrose there?"

I nod. "Yeah. She was," I say simply. "She's in Med school."

"I always knew she had the hands of a healer." my mother says with the shake of her head and a happy chuckle. "What happened when you found out about the baby?"

Cato bursts out laughing, and I glare at him. It doesn't stop him from telling her about what I said to him. "Kat told me that it was all mine and my 'demon spawns' fault."

My mother gives me a look of happiness? Still feeling slightly uncomfortable around her still, I avert my gaze back to Cato. Cato tells my mother more about our wedding day; about how it wasn't traditional, but just as amazing. Then, he goes back to talking about me being pregnant. While he talks, he feels my gaze and stops talking. His head turns to me and can't keep the smile off of his face.

He looks down at his watch, and he jumps up. "Kat," he says rushed, "I have a surprise for you! I totally forgot about it," He turns to my mother and gives her an apologetic look. "Catherine, I'm really sorry, but can I steal Katniss now?"

"Of course, Cato." She smiles at him, then turns to me. "Do you think you could come by next week with Prim? I mean, only if you want to,"

"I'll talk to her," I say as I follow Cato out the door. But, before it closes, I peek back in and say, "Bye, Mom."

I see her smile largely, and then she nearly whispers, "Goodbye, Katniss."

* * *

Cato and I step into the house and before I can once again nag him about what the surprise is, he lifts me. His hand covers my eyes, as he walks somewhere.

"Cato!" I yell.

By the way he walks I can tell that we are either going up the stairs or down them. Cato starts walking normally again, and I hear a door open. He sets me down, and then removes his hand from my eyes.

We are in Prim's old room upstairs.. but it doesn't look like Prim's room anymore. It looks like a..

"A room for the baby," Cato starts. "I know that we don't know if it's a boy or girl, so I didn't paint the walls.. But, everything else is pretty neutral."

A dark wood crib with drawers attached to the side is against the wall across from the window. A changing table is in the corner next to the crib. But what really catches my eye are the two rocking chairs next to a bookshelf. I walk over to them and run my hands over the smooth wood. As my hand runs along the back of the chair, I feel a groove in the wood. I turn the chair a little bit, so that I can see the back.

_Dad_

Dad is engraved on the back, and then I check the back of the other rocking chair. _Mom._ My heels spin to face Cato.

"We needed to have two chairs because whenever the baby cries, and we have to wake up, I'm going with you." He then says softly, "We're in this together. I'm by your side no matter what. When you throw up in the morning.. During the nine months through your army of hormones," he smirks. "when the baby cries at 2am, everyday.. I'll be there."

I take a few steps toward him, and place my hands on his hips, pulling him to me. He dips his head down, and our lips meet. It feels like our first kiss in the ocean when we were on Madge's yacht. That day was so long ago, but I remember it clearly. When Cato and I pull away, I look at his face. He looks almost the same, but must people wouldn't notice the subtle differences that I do.

His hair is slightly more thick, and his jaw is more defined. Back when we re-met.. we were just twenty years old, he looked like a young man, but now his facial features have developed a 'man-like' quality. The one thing that hasn't changed one bit is his eyes; they are still the same gorgeous, piercing blue eyes that they were since we were six.

"You're amazing," I tell him. He smiles and pushes back my bangs. I see his eyes hold a loving look to them, and I remember when I saw that in his eyes for the first time four years ago. "You really haven't changed at all," I say as I trace his jaw.

He plays with the end of my braid, and smiles. "I'd like to think that I've changed. I'm a better person, and-"

"You were always a good person. You have that same look in your eyes that you did back four years ago." I say with a small smile.

"I fell in love with your eyes when I first saw them," Cato says. "I hope our daughter will have your eyes." He smiles and never takes his eyes away from mine.

I smile and don't feel like arguing over if our baby will be a boy or girl. "So, we just need to paint these walls now-"

"Can we please paint it pink!?" Cato says, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Well, the next seven months of his life will be torture.. so I might as well just fulfil his dream and paint it pink. "Fine. But, our son will hate you when he sees his pink walls."

"Nope," He says with a smile. "Our daughter will love me."

Cato pulls away from me, and walks out into the hallway. He comes back seconds later holding a paint can.

"You already bought pink paint?"

He smirks, and nods. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm,"

"Or constant whining," I retort.

Cato opens the paint can and hands me a paint roller. "Get paintin'!"

* * *

Cato drops his roller and I drop mine. I stand back at look at the room that is now painted a light pink. I feel a breeze rush into the room through the open window; we opened it once we started painting, so that the fumes didn't build up.

"Shit," Cato mutters, "We missed a spot!"

I look around the room and then frown. "Cato, we didn't mis-"

Something cold is smeared across my cheek. I look over to see Cato whistling nonchalantly while holding a paintbrush with pink paint dripping from it. I pick up a paint brush and dunk it in paint, then I fling it toward Cato. His face is so priceless, that I double over laughing. Cato soon starts laughing and sits down beside me. He lays on his back, looking up at the window.

After a moment he says, "Would it be cliché to carve our names into something?"

"Extremely," I chuckle.

He sits up, reaches into his tool bag and grabs a silver exact-o knife. He lays back down and lifts the exact-o knife underneath the wooden windowsill. I hear the sound of metal scraping wood. After a minute or so, he brings his hand down and I look at what he did.

_K.C + C.C_

Our initials are in a poorly carved heart, but it's perfect in every way.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you, too, Kat."

* * *

I walk into the familiar office, and see the familiar ladies. I'm surprised they're still here.. and clearly they don't age well. Ms. Jackson, I think her name was, looks like she's melting with all of those wrinkles.. Awesome.

"Visitor's pass," I say as I walk to the desk. They all stare at me in shock, and one of them puts the pass in front of me. I smirk, and while walking out, say, "Have a _great_ day."

Of my memory, I follow what halls I think will lead me to the gymnasium. I hear the faint sound squeaking sneakers, and bouncing balls. I move toward the sounds, and end up at a double door. My hands push open the doors, and the smell of rubber, wax and a hint of sweat fill my nose.

Today, even though I'm helping with gym classes, I wore tight-fitting jean shorts that stop above my knees, and a black pull-over hoodie with leather flip flops. My black hoodie is actually from my high school years when I played on the basketball team. In yellow print on the front, it says '_Jabberjay's Basketball' _with a capital 'C' embroidered on the right side. On the left sleeve, my name and jersey number were sewn on. _Katniss_ below it was the number, _12._

"It's like we planned it," a voice calls out. I look up to see Madge walking toward and pointing at her hoodie

She wears a black hoodie – identical to mine - that says Jabberjay's Basketball, she also has a 'C' embroidered on her hoodie. On her sleeve it says _Madge, _with her number, _16._

"Showing your Jabberjay pride, I see." I grin. "Oh, and I couldn't get the archery equipment until tomorrow. But, my uncle gave me the week off so that I could help you out." I say as we walk over to a bench.

She smirks, "I feel sorry for the classes that we're going to be teaching," I look around the gym, and realize that we'll be teaching a Junior class. "Guess who still works here-"

Madge gets cut off. "Everdeen?"

Madge and I turn to the right to see who called out my name. A woman with slightly tanned skin, and dark wavy hair tied back into a high pony tail walks toward us. She looks a little older from what I remember her as, yet, she is still young. Well, if I do my math correctly, she was twenty-four when she taught me.. now her age is thirty.

"I didn't believe it when I heard one of my girls was back," She motions to Madge, and then looks back at me. "But when I heard that you were here today, I thought someone was mistaken!"

"Coach Enobaria!"

"Hold on," She says with a grin. Enobaria walks over and blows her whistle. "Equipment away!" She calls out. Kids walk past me and Madge as they head for the equipment room, but a few guys try to impress us by flexing their muscles. We laugh as some barely have muscle compared to Gale and Cato.

The class sits on the ground by Enobaria and she motions Madge and I over. We stand on opposite sides of her, as she talks to the class.

"Mrs. Undersee-"

Madge coughs, "Hawthorne."

Enobaria laughs and corrects herself. "Mrs. Hawthorne and," She turns to me raising her eyebrows. I say 'Crane'. "Ryleigh Crane?"

I nod. "Sister in-law."

"Okay, so, Mrs. Hawthorne and Mrs. Crane here will be helping out for the week. These two were my best girls,"

A guy with light brown hair smacks his knee and points between us. "You're C- Squared!" he says, "You two were the only girls to both be named primary captains in the history of Jabberjay basketball!"

I vaguely remember Madge and I being known as 'C-Squared' through high school..

Enobaria laughs, and claps. She looks between Madge and I, then says, "I reference C-Squared a lot. I hoped one of them would figure it out." I grin and Enobaria continues. "So, in their honour.. We're playing basketball this week!"

Most of the girls huff, while the guys cheer.

"Madge and Katniss are captains."

After picking teams which was easy because only eight kids wanted to play (giving us just enough to play) while the rest went to the work-out room and Enobaria lending me basketball runners, we start to play basketball.

Madge and I take the jump ball against each other. Unfortunately, Madge smacks it back to her team. It sails into the hands of a girl who shrieks and chucks it back to Madge. She dribbles down the court, and I shuffle beside her, denying a lay-up. Like Madge never lost her touch, she stutter-steps and fakes a shot. I fall for it, and then Madge dribbles around me. She does an effortless lay-up, and the ball goes in.

_2-0 Team Madge._

The same light brown haired guy who identified Madge and I as C-Squared, Liam, in-bounds the ball to me. I jog while dribbling the ball up the court. I cross over center and Madge is immediately guarding me.

"Where ya gonna go, Kat?" She taunts.

I smirk and jab step to the left, but then go right. Liam calls for the ball, and I pass it to him. He dribbles to the basket, but when he sees that I'm in a better position to shoot, he passes it to me. I stand on the balls on my feet, and push my arm up, creating a 'flicking' motion with my wrist. The ball makes a _swish_ as it goes in.

_2-2_

"Hey Madge, did you hear that?" I call out to her across the key. "That was the sound of me kicking your ass," When the words come out of my mouth, I realize I swore, but Enobaria laughs and dismisses it.

Madge chuckles. "Don't get ahead of yourself there, _Everdeen._" She mocks me with my maiden name.

"It's just a fact, _Undersee._"

The students on the court chuckle, and Liam speaks.

"Mrs. Scott," he asks Enobaria, "can we watch Mrs. Hawthorne and Mrs. Crane play one-on-one instead?"

Enobaria grins, then says, "How about near the end of class? You guys keep on playing. I need to talk with Mrs. Hawthorne and Mrs. Crane."

Madge and I sit in Enobaria's office that's connected to the gymnasium. I look over at the two photos that sit on her desk. One is of her and her husband, and the other is of her, Madge, and myself holding the championship trophy from my senior year.

I hear Enobaria walk in, so I say, "You still have this picture!"

"Sure do," She says with a smile as she sits in front of Madge and I. She motions behind us, and then two people enter the room. One of who I recognize, the other I don't.

"Uncle Haymitch?" I ask confused.

Enobaria explains, "Katniss, this is Cinna Smith. He's the Head Administrator of the school division," I shake his head, and Cinna smiles at me warmly. "he has watched your lessons at Mentors for Tributes, and contacted Haymitch."

"Okay.." I say with more confusion.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch starts. "they want you as a Physical Education teacher, alongside Enobaria."

I stare between Cinna, my uncle, and Enobaria. "Why?.. I don't even have a teaching degree."

Cinna interjects, "Well, you are one of the best teachers I've seen. And I've heard you've been an instructor at your Uncle's company for almost five years, you're wanted all over North America and Europe, and that's quite impressive."

"Don't you need a teaching degree to, you know, be a teacher?" I ask.

"I'm saying I want you for this specific job." Cinna says calmly, "The catch is, if you wanted to teach at a different school, you more than likely would not be hired since you are lacking a teaching degree."

Madge practically beams with happiness. "Kat, you'd love it here!" Enobaria nods her head in agreement.

"So, why are you willing to give me a job then?"

Cinna smiles and says, "I've heard great things about you from several teachers here, as well as from people who've been to your lessons, and your hoodie indicates something."

Everyone in the room smiles at me, and before I can say anything, Cinna adds, "Since you'll be here for the week, I'll let you think about it and then you can give me your answer on Friday?"

I stand up and shake his hand. "Thank you so much. I'll let you know on Friday." Cinna departs with one last smile. Uncle Haymitch goes to leave, but I quickly say, "Uncle Haymitch, can you wait outside? I need to talk to you." He rolls his eyes and gives me a nod.

When he shuts the door, I look at Madge and Enobaria who wear huge smiles.

"Katniss, you have to take the job!" Enobaria says with excitement, totally not sounding like herself. She usually sounds tough. "You and Madge can coach the basketball team next year with me!"

"Kat, we can work together!" Madge adds.

And the more I think about it.. The more I start to like the sound of it.

I think I've already made my decision. I just need to talk to Cato.

"I need to talk to Cato about it," I say, "but Enobaria.. you might need to make room for a second desk in here."

* * *

I push open the big doors that lead to the parking lot. Uncle Haymitch leans against the wall and looks up at me.

"No hard feelings if you take the job, Sweetheart." He says with a grin making its way on his face.

"Yeah, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you," I say nervously. He looks at me, waiting for me to continue. With a deep breath I say, "I'm pregnant."

Haymitch's jaw drops, then he clenches it. "You're _what_?" he shouts, "Muscle-head got you knocked up?!"

My brows furrow. I thought Uncle Haymitch would be happy.. or at least be teasing me about it. "Uncle Haymitch,"

"No! I can't believe he had the nerve to.. Oh, I'm gonna kill him!" He mutters angrily. "Sweetheart, he got you _pregnant_! You're too..you're too young.."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," I say evenly.

He looks at me with sad eyes, and I've never seen Haymitch look like this before. I feel myself want to yell that I'll still need him, and that he should be happy. But the longer I look at his face, the more dry my throat gets. So, as he speaks, I can't form words.

"Yeah, I guess you're not."

* * *

**Important!**

**a/n: First of all: If you guys read the part about Katniss being offered a job, and thinking "That ain't possible gurl," well, actually, I've witnessed this happen. What happened to Katniss, happened exactly to my Auntie, except my Auntie was offered to teach art at a high school. Seriously, it's legit. My auntie taught art classes for this company(shes amazing), and her friend worked at a high school and she was offered a job there after doing a presentation.**

**AW HAYMITCH. Yeah, I decided to give Haymitch a soft side. Well, you can tell that he had one in the books. I just decided to put aside his sarcasm and teasing, and expose his soft side a little more.**

**Next chapter, if you didn't catch on to it already, you'll find out more about why Haymitch is upset with the pregnancy. And he'll have a talk with Cato. And maybe him and Katniss will be all good.**

**Also, more fun times to come next chappie with Madge and Katniss helping out at the high school.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry for the wait! I was so busy with school, basketball and my new fanfic, (****_She Will Be Loved)_****.**

**I just updated ****_She Will Be Loved. _****And by tomorrow, latest, I will have ****_The Art Of Love,_**** updated!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, or the song Can You Tell by RaRa Riot.**

* * *

Madge sits in the passenger seat of my car while Mags and Enobaria sit in the back. We all decided to go out for lunch today instead of eating some crappy teacher's lounge vegetable platter. I told them that we're going to The Hob since Mags and Enobaria haven't been there before. I see the familiar diner and then pull into the parking lot.

The four of us sit at a table outside; Mags and Enobaria across from Madge and I. The three of them ordered french fries with chicken, and I ordered a salad. They all stare at me with suspicious eyes, except I know that Madge is faking her skepticism. She knows I'm pregnant.

I stab the lettuce with my fork, and still feel them looking at me. I drop my fork onto the plate, and sigh deeply. They all stare between me and my salad. My fingers nervously twitch; I'm not good at hiding things like this..

"I'm pregnant, okay!" I shout hastily. My mouth forms an 'o' as I realize that I blurted it out. Enobaria chokes on her food, and Mags's jaw drops. Madge laughs while drinking her water, causing her to choke as well.

Mags grabs my hand from across the table. "Really?" She asks calmly with a smile. I nod. "That's.. that is so lovely, girl." She gives me a genuine smile, and I feel myself relax. "How far along?"

"About eight weeks."

Mags gives my hand a squeeze before letting go. Her smile spreads wider across her face, while Enobaria speaks.

"You're going to be a great mother!" Mags and Madge nod in agreement.

I start laughing at the title 'Mother'. "Mother sounds so weird.."

"Lets celebrate with ice cream!" Madge cheers and nudges me. I look over at her, and feel myself smile in pure appreciation and gratefulness toward my best friend. I love her so much, and wouldn't be able to go through any of this without her.

"I'll get it," I say while standing up. When I walk over to the door that leads inside the diner, someone comes up beside me. I look over to see Mags. "Oh, hey,"

She wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Katniss. Proud of who you are, what you've accomplished.." She removes her arm, and smiles. "The Cranes.. I can see it, y'know."

"Me too," I say quietly. "Me too."

* * *

"Strawberry! You know me too well, Kat." Madge grins as I hand her an ice cream cup with strawberry ice cream.

I chuckle and hand Enobaria vanilla. "Well we've been friends for fourteen years.."

"Worst fourteen years of my life," Madge deadpans. Mags and Enobaria break out into laughter. Madge ends up joining in on their laughter, and I make a face at her.

"I'm sorry, Godmother say what?"

Madge goes silent and stares at me with wide eyes. "I'm still the Godmother, right!? Don't hate me!"

"I guess I'll settle for you.." I smirk and spoon some mint ice cream into my mouth.

As we all laugh and smile around the table, I realize that these ladies are all so important to me. Mags; she's like a mother-aunt figure. Enobaria; a big sister. And Madge; my best friend. They've all helped me at some point in my life, and for that, I could never find a way to repay them. But, maybe it's not always about repaying someone.. Maybe it's about doing the same for them. Being there for them, like they were for you. No conditions, deals, agreements. Just you and them, out of selflessness.

* * *

The radio by the front door plays some song that I don't really pay attention to. I close my eyes and lay on the prickly grass.

"Whaaaaaaat's for dinner, Cato?" I call out when I hear the front door open and close.

I hear him do something along the side of the house. "I don't know yet! Madge and Gale are coming for dinner in like a half hour," He calls back.

A minute or two later, I hear his footsteps. Before I even have a chance to open my eyes, a spray of cold water hits me. My eyes shoot open as I scream. Cato stands there, holding the water hose which is connected to a sprinkler.. pointed at me. He bends the hose in his hand so the water flow stops.

"I'm sorry," He chuckles, and then a smirk forms on his face. "You just looked so... _hot._" I scowl at him, stand up, and then wring out my tank top. "Get it? You're hot, but it's also hot outside,"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Not funny."

"Well... I guess if your in denial of my hilariousness, maybe another spray of water will make you more.. _accepting_." I don't even get a warning before he sprays me again. "It's funny! Say it!" He shouts over the water.

I quickly run through the water, and get to Cato. I grab his hand that holds the sprinkler, and point it toward him. He drops the sprinkler after the water shoots at his face. We both start laughing as the sprinkler below us, spins and sputters, spraying us.

"Kat, listen," I stop laughing, and listen to whatever it is that Cato is talking about. But, just over the sound of rushing water, I hear a song from the radio.

I smile when I realize it's one of Cato's favourite songs. "Can You Tell," I say, stating the name of the song.

_Oh, have I been too discreet?_

_How long am I supposed to wait?_

_I think about you nightly_

_Oh, can you tell I'm losing sleep?_

Cato and I start singing along with the song while we run around the sprinkler.

_Oh, what am I supposed to do?_

_It's hard to stay cool_

_Oh, when you smile at me_

_And I get nervous every time you speak_

_My bed's too big for just me_

_When you turn your eyes_

_I promise I won't care_

_Oh, standing by your sister fair_

_Oh baby, baby, baby, please_

_My heart sinks to my feet_

_Oh, what am I supposed to do?_

_I think about you nightly_

Cato grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. He presses his lips to mine, and I immediately react by moving my lips with his. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, and I part my mouth as we got lost in our kiss. In the rain.

How cliché_._

_My bed's too big for just me_

_When you turn your eyes_

_I promise I won't care_

_Oh, standing by your sister fair_

_Oh, standing by your sister fair_

_Oh, standing by your sister fair_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I tend to lose my thou-_

"Well, don't you two look like them happily married couples," Cato and I stop kissing and turn around to the driveway. A slightly tanned, shaved head man walks up. He has an ugly face. He stands about ten feet from us, and Cato stiffens. "Officer Crane, how's it going?"

Cato steps in front of me, and in a serious voice says, "Katniss, go in the house." My hand clutches the back of his soaked shirt causing water to drip from it. He tries to push me back with one of his hands, but my feet stay planted. "Katniss, please." His voice pleads.

I ignore him, and grab his free hand. He squeezes my hand when the man starts speaking. _To me_.

"So, this is the Katniss Everde- Crane, that I've been hunting down for years." He says with a nasty smile.

Normally, I would beat the shit out of this guy, but now my actions also affect more than just me; the baby. My decisions now affect the baby's life. I can't just put the baby in danger like that. I cannot. So, I settle for hiding behind Cato.

"Leave her out of this," Cato growls.

The man laughs and shakes his head. "So, you didn't tell her?" Cato stays silent, and I peer over his shoulder. The guy sees me and grins. It's heartless, and full of hate and revenge. "You didn't tell her that I set the fires? That I'm the reason her father is _dead_?"

My hand goes limp in Cato's. Cato squeezes my hand, but I don't respond. I stand still like a statue. My throat is dry, my eyes blur and my heart beat pounds through my ears.

"I told you to not look further into it, Crane." The man spits. "I told you to stay away."

I rest my forehead against Cato's back, and then his back tenses. When I once again look back over his shoulder, the guy starts stepping closer. He tries to step around Cato, and just as he does, Cato lunges for him. Cato grabs his shirt, and yanks it toward him. I stand in the exact same spot, too stunned to move. I watch as Cato pulls back his fist, but as he does, the man reaches in his pocket..

and pulls out a switch blade.

"Cato!" I scream, but before he can even register my screaming, the knife plunges in his abdomen.

Red oozes out of the wound, and Cato stumbles to the ground. His hands cover the wound, and I let out another scream. The guy's eyes set on me, he turns in my direction, and then another cry is heard. It wasn't me.. or Cato. And in a split second, the man in front of me, is now on the ground with Gale on top of him, beating his face.

I run over to where Cato lays. His breathing is loud and shallow. I drop to my knees and tears start pooling in my eyes as I spot the oozing wound. My shaky hands cup Cato's face, and his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Cato," I shout, but it comes out more like sob. His eyelids are only half open, like they're fighting to stay open. "Cato, you can't leave me!" I yell at him.

One of his blood stained hands come up, and rests over my left hand on his cheek. "Kat... don't worry. It's not... good for t-the baby," he rasps out in short breaths. Tears from my eyes drop down on his cheek, and I notice his teary eyes. "You're strong, baby.. you'll be okay.."

His eyes slowly close, but then open again. His breaths become more rushed and frantic, and I look over at his stomach. His t-shirt is now dyed a red, along with the grass. I sob shake my body as I pat his cheek, making him keep his eyes open.

"You said forever!" I shout with anger, but it quickly leaves with more of my tears. "I can't do any of this without you, Cato.. Cato!" I start to hyperventilate. "I love- I love you, I l-love you, I love you." My voice barely makes it above a whisper.

Sirens screech in the background, but it sounds like it's miles away. With each tear that I shed and each shallow breath Cato takes, my heart breaks. It breaks as I reminisce of all our memories. Like the time when I walked in on Cato singing in his underwear. When he sang to me. When I told him I loved him, and when he told me. When he proposed on Christmas night at the park. Even when we got into that huge fight. When we got married. When I told him I was pregnant. When... when..

I cling to his shirt as his piercing blue eyes slowly lose their brightness. They don't shine half as much as they did. I hear vehicles pull up on our driveway. Walkie-talkie's static, sirens, people yelling orders.. they all flood over the sound of the radio, running water, and my cries.

My hand moves over Cato's heart. It's slower. It's not the way I remember; the quick pace it held as we came in contact, or the way it sped up when I laughed.

"And always." My head quickly snaps back to him. His lips pull up in a weak grin, and I watch a single tear roll down his cheek, to the side of his face.

"Ma'am," Someone grabs my arm and tries to help me up. I start to shake them off. "ma'am, we need you to back away."

"No," I say, then I shout, "No! Cato!"

They pull me a few feet away, and I watch as three paramedics surround my husband. They shout orders, but everything is muffled to me. A gurney is brought over and Cato is lifted onto it, then taken to the waiting ambulance.

_Katniss, stay calm.. It's not good for the baby._

"Ma'am, would you like the ride in the ambulance with him?"

I barely nod, and rush over to the ambulance. When I'm seated, I can't see Cato because of the paramedics still surrounding him. So, I sit there, slouched. I feel my own heart beating, and even though it's beating, I know it's almost broken.

I hear one of the paramedics say, "He has lost way too much blood..." Her voice is cut muffled as she goes back to what ever she was doing before.

Now, my heart is officially broken.

* * *

**a/n: Don't hate me. I'm sorry! It can't be lollipops and rainbows and sunshine all the time, right? Right!**

**Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be longer, don't worry!**

**Also, check out toastandsugarcubes05's stories, ****_Once Upon a December _****(Catoniss) & ****_Skinny Love_**** (Peeniss).**

**I've also started a new fanfic. It's a Peeniss fanfic called, ****_She Will Be Loved._**** Check it out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Helloooo!**

**Here is chapter 6!**

**Be sure to read the note at the bottom!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy.**

* * *

Five hours.

It has been five hours since Cato was taken to the emergency operating room. My eyes are sore, my tears are all gone, and now I'm left with an empty feeling. I feel like I'm not even here anymore. Like all the life has been sucked out of me. My eyes are trained on the door of the waiting room. Waiting for news on Cato. Waiting to see if my world will come crashing down.

My eyes move to the bowl of cut up fruit in front me. Madge made me eat a small bowl of soup two hours ago. I didn't argue because I have the baby to think about, too. I look up across the waiting room to see Madge and Gale sitting in chairs against the wall. Yeah, I chose to sit on the floor.. Well, actually I had an emotional breakdown, and I never felt the need to get up and sit on a chair afterwards.

I reach out, and grab a blueberry from the bowl, then pop it into my mouth. When I swallow, the door opens and my head snaps to the right. My head falls when I see that it's only Prim and Ryleigh. Ryleigh's eyes are red, and she seems to be holding it together, other than that. She sits on a chair next to Madge, and Madge wraps an arm around her. Prim looks around the small room until she spots me on the the floor. She makes her way over, and slides down next to me. She doesn't say anything, but instead she places her hand over mine. And that's when new found tears start pooling in my eyes.

What if Cato never meets his son or daughter?

What will I do without him? Will I be able to live without him? _No._

What will I do if Cato dies?

My eyes find the silver band on my fourth finger. I've never taken it off since that day. Our wedding day. My eyes close, and tears roll down my cheeks. Cato looked so handsome.. we were young, but in love. I thought love was so crazy, and awful.. but then Cato showed me that it was beautiful, and worthwhile. Though, as I sit here, in a hospital waiting to see if my husband is dying or not, Cato's words seem false. Love isn't beautiful, is it? Love breaks you. It breaks everything you are until there is nothing left. Nothing but a crumpled, hollow shell of yourself. I'm not saying that I don't love Cato, because I do, with all my being.. but love isn't some great thing. Not anymore.

I get up from the floor and quickly leave the room. Tears blur my vision, but I still walk through them. I walk in and out of halls until I finally get lost and sit down against a vending machine. My shaky hands reach into my pocket, and grab my phone. Madge brought it here with a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt. I unlock my phone, and look at my background. A picture of us.

It was from a year ago when we went to British Colombia, Canada for a mentoring lesson that I was doing for Uncle Haymitch's company. We went skiing, and at the top of the hill, Cato took my phone and snapped a picture of us. His hair was perfectly styled, and I wore a grey beanie with ski goggles on top of my head. The tip of my nose was red, and his cheeks were red from the cold. I don't know why, but it's my favourite picture of us.

My phone screen fades to black, and my momentary happiness is now gone.

Feet stop in front of me, and the person crouches down. Her blue eyes reflect sadness, and I immediately think of Cato. Did something happen? Did they here more news about him?

"Kat, he's strong. He'll fight for you," she says, "And the baby." She holds out her hand, and I take it. She pulls me up and leads me back to the waiting room.

"What if that isn't enough?" my voice cracks from crying, and lack of speaking in the last five hours, this being the first sentence I've said.

Madge opens her mouth to answer, but when we enter the waiting room, there's a doctor. The same doctor who treated me when I was in my car accident. Dr. Aurelius. He smiles and gives me a nod. Madge stays by my side knowing that Dr. Aurelius will have something to tell us, whether it be good or bad – we don't know.

"Hello everyone," he says, and then looks down at the clipboard in his hand. "I'm Doctor Aurelius. I have some news on Cato. He suffered a deep wound... and my team performed a treatment on him, due to internal bleeding."

I squeeze my eyes shut, and touch my wedding ring. The metal band calms me, but not by much. I feel someone grab my hand, and know that it's Madge.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding, but we need to monitor Cato closely in case the bleeding starts again, which could be fatal if it goes unattended. And as for the wound, we have stitched it up."

I feel like I'm able to breathe again.. Cato isn't dead.

But then again, what if he starts bleeding again? What if no one notices? What if he dies then?

Everyone in the room looks relieved.. and then there's me. I don't know what to feel anymore.

Seneca and Paylor walk in, and rush over to Ryleigh to make sure she's feeling okay. Then, they come over to me and engulf me in a hug. I don't hug them back, I just stand there. Their mouths open and they speak to me, but I don't hear them. I watch their lips move, but I don't listen. I see Dr. Aurelius say something, and Seneca, Paylor, Ryleigh and Prim all go into a room down the hall.

"Catnip," a distant voice says. It sounds like I'm underwater. "Katniss," the same voice says, and it's a little more clear. I finally look up, and take in my surroundings. "Catnip, are you all right?"

Gale puts a hand on my shoulder, and I realized that I never thanked him for saving me from that guy.

"Thank you, Gale."

* * *

Madge and Gale come out of Cato's hospital room. Prim, Ryleigh, Seneca and Paylor all sit up straighter in their chairs, and I'm still in my same spot from when Madge and I came back here. When they went in, he was out cold.

"Do you want to go see him now?" Madge asks softly. "He's still not awake, but still."

Everyone's heads turn and all look at me expectantly.

I push myself away from the wall, and slowly walk to the door to his room. My hand rests on the cool metal doorknob, and I look back over my shoulder at everyone. They all give me a knowing smile, and my eyes catch Prim's. She gives me the smallest nod, and with a deep breath, I face the door and turn the handle. I push the door open, and the steady beep of a monitor fills the quiet room. I don't look over at the bed as I close the door. When the door clicks shut, I just stand there, not ready to face Cato.. not ready to break down. But, of course I have to see. I need to see him. So, I slowly turn toward the bed.

And there he is.

His blonde hair is messily standing up, and he looks younger.. Like when we were twenty. His eyes are closed, and he looks so peaceful.

I stand there for the longest time. Just staring at him. I don't know if I'm too scared to go closer, or if I'm too overwhelmed. I don't know.

I muster up some courage, and walk over to the left side of his bed. I watch his chest rise and fall, and I find the smallest amount of comfort in it. It lets me know that he's alive right now. He's okay right now. In this moment.

Carefully, I reach out and my fingertips graze his jaw. Tears well in my eyes, and roll down my cheeks. In happiness, sadness, fear...

"You're a fucking ass, you know that?" I whisper. "You almost left me.." my voice becomes scratchy, and I have to take a minute or two to compose myself.. though I don't know why. "I love you so much, and I'm so terrified, and happy, and sad, and I love you."

I close my eyes, and take a few deep breaths. I try to remember a happy time.. The time in Canada.

"_Cato, can we just go down the bunny hill? Pleeeeease?" I beg, but Cato just shakes his head with a smirk._

"_Kat, this slope isn't that scary. You'll do fine, just follow me."_

_Before I can argue, Cato takes off down the hill on his snowboard. I groan and start down the hill on my snowboard, which I'm not very good at.. I follow behind Cato, and when he takes a sharp turn, I try to do the same, but my snowboard hits the snow by the forest's edge. I feel myself go flying into the soft snow. And of course I get stuck._

_I'm gonna kill Cato.._

_I lay in the cold snow for fifteen minutes, until I hear his laughter. He stands over me, and cracks up. I glare at him, and he throws his hands up in surrender, and then pulls me up._

"_You have to admit... it's kinda funny." He says between laughter. I narrow my eyes at him. "Awe, your nose is red. Can I call you Rudolph?"_

"_Shut up," _

"_You're so cute," he grins, and then kisses my nose. "I love you... Rudolph."_

_Despite the nickname, I feel myself smile._

"_I love you, too."_

I smile at the memory, and then open my eyes.

"Remember when we went snowboarding in Canada? And then I got stuck in the snow?" I let out a light chuckle.

I sit on the edge of his bed, and grab his hand as silence fills the room. It's quiet except for the heartbeat monitor, and Cato's breathing. I focus on the tiled floor, and feel my eyes start to zone out. I hear a voice the snaps me out of it.

"Hey beautiful," his voice is groggy and raspy. My mind is everywhere, my heart is racing, and I'm so overwhelmed. Slowly, my head turns to him. His eyes flutter open, and a grin forms on his face. "Or should I say Rudolph."

"Cato," I whisper. I reach out and touch his jaw again. "Cato," I repeat as if I can't say anything else. Tears, once again, roll down my cheeks.

He wipes them away with his thumb, "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," his raspy voice manages. "I love you."

I lean forward and press my lips to his. This kiss is gentle and passionate, and my mind goes blank. We kiss until I pull away, figuring that's probably not the best thing to do right now.

"Did you eat?" He asks with concern.

"Yes," I say. "Don't worry about me, worry about you."

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry." He whispers, but I know that he isn't talking about worrying about himself. "I told you that I'd never leave... I'm sorry."

It's quiet for a while, until I speak.

"I thought you were going to die, Cato. I was so scared, and alone. Everyone was around, but I'm empty without you. I'm _alone._"

"I'm sorry." he says, and then laces his fingers through mine.

I stand up from the bed. "I should go tell everyone that you're awake now,"

He doesn't let go of my hand, and his blue eyes shine. "Please don't leave just yet. I want you to stay with me a bit longer before everyone else comes in."

"Okay," I say softly, and lay beside him on the bed. "I love you."

His hand gently rests on my stomach, and I smile a little.

"I love you two. T-w-o."

"Forever," I say.

And he whispers like he always does, "And always."

* * *

**a/n: You guys should seriously be bowing down to me. I was going to make this a dark, and depressing chapter, but I had a change of heart. I couldn't bring myself to write it.. and I didn't want the chapter to turn out all sad... I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter we find out more about the guy who stabbed Cato, and why he set the fires. O000o0o0o0o.**

**I have exams soon, so I'll try to get in one more update before then, but if not, I'm sorry!**

**Check out my new Peeniss fic, ****_She Will Be Loved._**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hope

**A/n: Exams are done! And I passed all of them. Yay!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long, but I really wanted to update tonight, so I cut it short.**

**Read the A/N at the bottom!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I let out a groan and throw the blanket off of me. I wince a little at the pain, but I carry on with attempting to get out of bed. All week Katniss has been taking care of me, as I have been on bed rest because of my stab wound. It's not even that bad! I can get up perfectly fine... with maybe a little bit of pain.. whatever. I'm a big boy, soon-to-be father, too. Katniss is around nine weeks pregnant. Or maybe ten.. around there. My mouth lifts into a smile as I think about our baby.

With small movements, I pull on a grey t-shirt, hoping not to disturb my wound. Then I grit my teeth, and bend over to put my khaki shorts on. Slowly, I start up the stairs, and walk into the kitchen. I don't see Katniss but I do hear the TV in the living room. I walk through the kitchen, and look around the corner into the living room. Katniss sits on the couch with a big bag of yogurt covered pretzels. Her hair is down in waves, and I remember it looked exactly like that when I met her four years ago. She pushes herself up off the couch, and turns my way.

Her eyes widen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, Kat! I can't just lay in that bed all day," I say, "maybe I wanted to come up and spend some time with you."

"Spend time with me, my ass." She says, but I see the grin trying to make an appearance.

I smirk, "Well I like your ass, too."

Suddenly, Katniss becomes serious. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," I say with a little bit of worry.

"Well.. when I was helping out at the high school.. I told Uncle Haymitch about the baby." she says, and I raise my eyebrows. She continues, "He maybe said that he was gonna kill you..."

I lift up my shirt and point to my bandaged abdomen. "I'm kinda invincible, Kat." I joke.

"That's not funny, Cato! You could've died."

"But I didn't,"

"But you could've,"

"But-"

"Cato, shut up! I'm fucking tired of this. You have more than just yourself to worry about now. You have to worry about this baby, too!" Katniss yells at me. "Now, you're going to tell me about all of the shit you did to get yourself stabbed."

Woah.. Katniss is like a ticking time bomb.. Like those walking bombs in Mario, but once you touch them, they start walking frantically while flashing red, and then BAM. They explode.

Walking bombs from Mario = Katniss.

I sigh as she looks at me impatiently. "Okay... Are you sure you want to know?" Katniss nods, and I follow her into the living room and on the couch. I slowly sit down, and wince when my wound sends a sharp pain through my side. Katniss looks at me in determination laced with a little bit of worry.

"Are... are you okay?" she asks quietly.

I nod, and lean back on the couch. "The fire that killed your father... I started looking into it. Then, I was looking through evidence and reports about the fire at your house, the one I saved you from. And I spent hours and hours, trying to find out who had caused them."

What I'm about to say next makes me feel immensely guilty. I know I'll be hurting Katniss..

"I figured out names of people who knew more about it.. They were shady guys, and I'd go to meet them." I lift my eyes to meet hers, and she has tears in her eyes. "It started in March.. I snuck out once you fell sleep. I just wanted answers.. Kat,"

"Stop," she says with a shaky voice. I reach for her hand, but she pulls away. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you sneak around behind my back?"

**Katniss POV**

Hurt. Betrayal.

I know that he was doing this to help me.. but he snuck around my back. Met up with shady guys.. Why didn't he tell me?

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I would've.. - I didn't want to worry you."

"So, you just prayed that I'd fall asleep quickly? Prayed that I wouldn't wake when you were gone?" I snap. One tear slips down my cheek. "You didn't want to worry me.. but you've hurt me, Cato."

He sighs, and I can see the regret in his eyes. "Can we just talk about this? Don't you think you're overreacting?"

I get up from the couch, and narrow my eyes. "Talk about what? Talk about how you were sneaking out behind my back, doing shady things? Once again, you have more than just yourself to take into consideration now!" I yell.

"This was before the baby!" Cato shouts at me.

My heart clenches. Did he not care about me? "Guess you didn't care about me, huh?" His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "Even after four years.. I didn't make it onto your list of important people?"

"How could you fucking say that? I've been risking my life for you since I met you! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Katniss, I was doing all of this for _you._ Everything. Everything I've done has been for you!" Cato's face is red, and his knuckles are turning white.

"You know what, I don't need this." I say and walk towards the front door.

"Why? Because I'm right? Because all you ever do is run away from your problems?" Cato calls out. I look back to see him slowly rise from the couch.

I stop. He is right.. But I'm far too stubborn to admit it. I run. It's what I do, what I've learned to do all my life. So instead of admitting it, I turn back and head out the front door. I don't actually go anywhere. I just go sit out on the front lawn. My eyes drift off to the spot where Cato was stabbed. Now there is an ache in my heart. An ache for almost losing him. For yelling at him. For all of this.

I need Cato more than ever right now. I need him by my side. Sure, I'm pissed at him for not telling me, but I have to forget about that right now and go talk to him. I stand up and turn around to the house, and stop when I see him. His hands are in his pockets as he looks at me.

"Everything has been for you," he says.

"Can we just forget about it..?" I ask with a bit of hope.

My eyes flicker to the spot where Cato was stabbed, again. Cato follows my eyes, and before I can think of anything, his arms are around me, mine around him.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time.

"I need you." I whisper into his shirt. Through my desperation for him.. I feel angry/frustration. I hate how these pregnancy hormones make me all needy, and weak. I used to be fine by myself... yeah. Right?

Cato pulls away and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. "I need you, too."

"Muscle head," a gruff voice says behind us. We turn toward the drive way, to see Uncle Haymitch there with an unimpressed glare. "..you. You-"

I cut him off. "Uncle Haymitch," I say in hopes of getting him to say, or to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, back off. Muscle head got you _knocked_ _up_!" He says with rising irritation. "You're too youn-"

"It takes two to make a baby!" I say in defense of Cato. "And I'm not too young. I'm twenty-four, Cato's twenty-five. I'm sure we can handle a baby,"

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Who's gonna wake up at three in the morning everyday because the baby is crying? Who's gonna change the diaper they just shit in? Who's gonna snap first? Huh?"

"Haymitch, I think we'll be able to handle this. Sure, it'll be hard, but we're ready. I know it'll be hard, but when I look down at my son or hopefully daughter, it will all be worthwhile." Cato steps up and meets Haymitch's stance. "When their eyes light up in wonderment, or their little hands curling around my finger.. It will all be worth it. The hormones, the crying, the shit-filled diapers, the late nights, everything. It's worth it."

A small smile spreads across my lips. Cato wants this so bad, and I'm so happy that I can give this to him. I can give him a child that he will be able to love and nurture, the way he wasn't. He'll love our baby so much, and be so great. He's going to be the best father ever. I can see it. He's going to love our baby so much that it'll make up for all the love he was deprived of.

Uncle Haymitch purses his lips, and uncrosses his arms from his chest. I watch as he slowly extends his hand to Cato. Cato takes his hand in a firm grip, and they share a shake.

"Congratulations," Uncle Haymitch grunts. He releases Cato's hand, and turns to walk back to his car, but before he's even halfway down the drive way, he turns back to us. "You take good care of her- _them. _If that kid is anything like you two, they'll be a stubborn, hot-head too." As he turns away, I swear I see the smallest of grins on Uncle Haymitch's lips.

* * *

Cato and I lay on the bed watching the movie _The Stepfather._ Our hands are linked together, and his thumb runs across my knuckles. The movie starts to get action-packed, and my phone buzzes. I reach for it, and read the screen.

_Madge: Up for a bonfire?_

I grin and text back, _I don't know... are there gonna be marshmellows? _

Madge texts back right away, _Possibly._

I face Cato, and quickly look down at his stomach. "Do you want to go to a bonfire at Madge's? Or does it hurt too much?"

Cato pauses the movie, and smiles at me. "Sounds like fun. Ready to go now?"

"Cato, will it hurt to go?" I ask him again as he purposely avoided my question. "Don't lie to me."

"Nah, just as long as I'm sitting down it won't hurt." he says, "And I'm sure having you to look at will take away the pain." He wears a cheeky smirk, and I watch him slowly get up from the bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask warily.

He turns around, and grins. "I'm sure you're beautiful."

"You're such a dork," I can't help but smile. "but I still love you."

"And I love things that are beautiful." he states with a grin as we walk up the stairs. "Specifically, you. And our baby."

I smile, but on impulse I say, "Boy,"

And Cato doesn't hesitate to say, "Girl."

* * *

Six chairs surround the fire. Annie, Me, Madge, Finnick, Cato and then Gale form a circle. Peeta and Clove went on some vacation in Europe. We found out last week when they called us from the airport. So, it's just the six of us.

I roast a marshmellow over the fire, and my eyes drift over the orange flames, meeting a blue pair. He smiles and takes a sip from his Pepsi. I grin back as he mouths _I love you_. Cato pushes himself up from the chair, and walks around the fire to me.

"Can I steal you away from your marshmellows for a sec?"

I blow on the one that's on my stick and pop the gooey glob into my mouth. I chew down, and then swallow. "I guess so," I fake exasperation with a smirk.

He chuckles and walks out of the circle of chairs. I get up and walk over to him as he waits. He smiles and I let him lead me. I'm curious as to what Cato wants to talk about.. We walk to the edge of the yard, I can barely make out Cato's face from the fire in the distance.

"And what would you let to talk about, Mr. Crane?" I ask formally with a grin.

He takes a breath, and bites down on his lower lip before speaking. "I know... I know I'm not the best, but I'm gonna try for us. I'm gonna be there for you, and for the baby when they're born." He places his hand on my stomach, and I look up into his eyes. "I want you to know I'm trying. I'm trying to be better. Get better at this.. be someone who our child can look up to."

"Cato –" I start, but he continues.

"Just don't ever lose hope in me." He says quietly.

"Lose hope in you?" I ask softly. "Why? I'd never lose hope in you. Sure we get into arguments, but I'd never ever lose hope in you." I struggle for words, but after being with Cato for four years, it's come more and more easy. "You don't need to be better, you're amazing the way you are. You're going to be such a great father." I hold his face in my hands, and offer a small smile.

"I love you." he says, and I bring his face to mine, and kiss him. We kiss for a minute until I pull away. "So much."

I grab his hand from my stomach and guide him back to the fire. "I love you."

We walk back in silence with smiles on our faces. I take my seat in between Annie and Madge. Cato sits back between Gale and Finnick. It's quiet, and I look between Annie and Madge. The both look nervous and excited, and Gale and Finnick look like they could pee their pants with excitement.

"Uh, did we miss something?" I ask gesturing to Cato as I look at the four of them. The crackling of the fire is the only thing that's loud in the night.

"I'm pregnant," two voices say. Annie and Madge. My head snaps up and looks between them frantically.

I stand up at the same time as them, and we all hug. I hear the guy's shouting and laughing. We're all expecting. Soon-to-be mothers and soon-to-be fathers. What a group..

"Oh my god," I say as we all pull away. "congratulations!"

"They can all be best friends, and grow up, and date!" Annie squeals.

Cato calls out, "Well, lets hope you're having a boy, 'cause we're definitely having a girl!"

"Boy," I say and smirk at Cato.

He rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. "Girl."

Madge cuts in. "This is so exciting! It'll be like that move. _What To Expect When You're Expecting!_" Then she turns to the guys and smirks. "You guys are in for a treat. Three pregnant women."

Simultaneously, all of their eyes widen and they groan. But, we all end up in laughter at our new little 'expecting club'. My mind drifts to morning sickness. Something Madge and Annie should be expecting, or already experiencing depending on their dates. Over the last month, my morning sickness has toned down by a lot since it first started. Sometimes the smell of pickles and citrus make me nauseous, though.

"How far along?" Cato asks.

Annie answers first. "About two months, so eight weeks!"

"I'm about six weeks. And morning sickness will be the death of me." Madge grimaces.

"Yeah. Me too!" Gale calls out with a chuckle.

Finnick stands up and starts doing a ridiculous dance. "I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!" He sings, and soon enough Cato and Gale join him.

Annie turns to me and Madge. "We could all live on the same street, and our children would play together!" She claps her hand and squeals, "It could be just like Desperate Housewives! Like, the TV show!" Then he face contorts for a second. "Except we're not desperate.."

Madge and I laugh. "Sure thing, Annie. Sure thing."

I look around and our dancing husbands. At my two great friends. I think about the future ahead of us. Our kids, our lives, everything. And since I met Cato.. I think again, this was all worth it. My traumatic events, my heartbreak (at one point), the risk. Everything was worth it. And during this risk, I realize that the six of us; Finnick and Annie, Gale and Madge, Cato and I.. We've all created something beautiful. We're bringing something into this world that we created it, and it's amazing. To give life to your baby, and to do everything in your power to make their life better than yours. To do everything in your power to protect them, and _love_ them. And that's what I'm going to do.

_I have hope._

* * *

**a/n: PREGGERS-PARTY. WOOT WOOT. Baby train, choo choo!**

**1) In upcoming chapters more will be explained on the whole 'Cato finding the guy who started the fires' situation. So, just wait a little longer.**

**Something in this chapter will prove to be tied in with something to do with the baby. ;) It's a surprise. I don't think you guys will be able to figure it out, the only reason I know what it is, is because I planned it.. and know what it is. But if you want to figure it out, go ahead! Maybe if you PM, i'll give you a clue. I'll be amazed if someone figures it out.**

**Oh yeah, when it gets closer to it, do you guys want to know if the baby is a boy or girl, at an ultrasound, or do you want to wait for when Katniss actually has the baby?**

**If you're into KatnissxMarvel, or Peeniss, check out my other stories.**

**Also, toastandsugarcubes05 has amazing fanfics! Read them!**

**Review! please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: Finally, I updated!**

**Not much to say up here.**

**Oh! The song lyrics at the beginning and end of this chapter are not actually in the chapter, but I listened to this song a lot while writing this chapter. It gave me inspiration for this part of the story. Listen to the song if you want, I love it! The song is: The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Questions of science, science and progress__  
__Don't speak as loud as my heart__  
__And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me__  
__Oh and I rush to the start__  
__Running in circles, chasing our tails__  
__Coming back as we are_

* * *

"Three months and a week." Katniss states with a faint smile on her lips as she looks at the calendar on the fridge.

I grin. "Just a little over five more months left."

My phone buzzes, and I read the text.

_Gale: Soon to be father's night, tonight. Come by for a few drinks_

I reply with, _Sounds awesome, see ya soon bud_

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Gale's for a few drinks. Pre-father partying." I smirk at Katniss. "Will you be fine for a few hours?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Cato, I'm 24, and only three months pregnant, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

I raise my hands in mock defense. "Okay, okay there, Hulk."

She sends a glare my way. "Don't call me that!" I start cracking up, and her glare just intensifies. "Cato, stop!"

She points to the front door. "I guess I'll be going now." I try to stay straight-faced but, her face is way too funny, and I'm into a fit of laughter. "Sorry! I'm going now."

I stop in the doorway and turn to her. "Bye, Kat." She puts her hands on her hips, and purses her lips. I walk over to her and lean down to her ear. "I said bye," I pull back and bring my face so close to hers. I can clearly see the flecks of silver in her grey eyes. "Kaaaaaatnissssss."

Her glare breaks, and a betraying smile spreads. "Bye." She says softly.

I pull her in for a quick kiss. "Bye." I say, and then make my way out the door. Just as I close the door, I look over my shoulder to see her watching me with a smile while shaking her head.

God, I love her.

* * *

"So, boys, we are going to be fathers!" Finnick holds up his beer and Gale and I follow suit. We all clink our bottles together. We're sitting in Gale's basement with a hockey game on the TV, some barbeque Ribs, and a few cases of beer. "If one of you two have a boy, and I have a girl, no offence, but I will beat the shit outta them if they hurt her."

"You want a girl?" Gale asks Finnick.

Finnick shrugs. "Well, I'm hoping for a boy, y'know, to pass down the Odair Charm. But, a little girl would be perfect, too."

"I want a little girl." I say with a grin, "She'd be just like Kat."

Gale and Finnick start laughing. "Imagine that! A little Catnip running around." We all share a laugh at the image in our heads. A little spitfire running wild. Gale takes a sip of his beer, and rubs his jaw thoughtfully. "Madge would love to have a girl. She'd dress her up, and adore her.. I wouldn't mind having a boy though. Teach him how to hunt, and play football."

"_Sooo_ stereotypical, Gale." Finnick scoffs with a grin. Gale waves him off and chuckles.

I lean back on my chair and point to Finnick and Gale. "Your sons better stay away from my little girl. If my little girl is a little girl."

Gale challenges me, "What if my son is gay?"

"Wait, what if my son's gay, too?" Finnick adds in with a smirk. "Your daughter would live a lonely life. The sexiest boy she knew would be gay."

"What if I had a son, and you two had girls?" I retort. "They'd never be friends... They would always be trying to win my son's heart."

"What if we all had girls, and they turned out to be exactly like our wives?" Gale says slowly. "I don't know if that would be good or bad.."

We all go silent and think about. That would be so weird.. but amazing.. but weird. I raise my hands in the air. "Okay, we really need to stop with this "what if" shit!"

Finnick and Gale nod. "Agreed!"

"So, how are the wives?" I ask with a grin. Finnick groans and slaps his forehead. "That bad?"

He nods. "I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of hormones... There are sharks in there.. Man-eating sharks!" Finnick says with a horrified expression. He takes a swig of his beer, and I chuckle. His eyes narrow at me, "What's so funny, Crane? You want me to get eaten by the PMS-Annie Shark?"

"I'm pretty sure Annie isn't that bad." I explain, "Now Katniss is a different story. She's like World War III: Wrath of Hormones."

Gale lounges back in his chair with a chuckle. "Yeah.. I mean, I can see how Catnip can be scary.. Hell, she's scary enough without the hormones." He leans forward and begins to speak again. "Okay so, the other day, I bought some milk, but got Skim instead of 2%. Madge reads the label, and starts bawling. She says, '_Gale, is this because I'm fat!?'_ And she wouldn't speak to me!" Gale says with disbelief. "Talk about touchy!"

"Oh, the joy of pregnant women." Finnick remarks with sarcasm. "So, Cato, you have just about five months left?"

Gale chuckles, "Just five more months until the switch from hormones to a crying baby."

"I'm stoked!" I grin, and being 100% honest. "Seriously! It'll be great, guys."

"The fuck are you on, man?" Finnick asks with disbelief.

I chuckle. "Come on, it's gonna be say great to be a father!"

"Well, yeah. But, you're stoked for crying babies and smelly diapers?" Gale asks.

I shrug. "Not entirely for that aspect, but I'll finally have my own child!"

Finnick looks to Gale, and jokingly says, "We needa get a few more beers in him."

I shake my head, and pull out my phone. I dial Katniss' number. I just want to make sure she's all good.

"Hey," she says after picking up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I say into the phone, and can't help the smile that takes over when I hear her voice. "Just wanted to make sure you're good."

She chuckles. "Cato, it's only been two hours. I'm okay."

"And I never told you that I loved you before I left." I say, "I love you."

"Okay, go have some guy time. I love you, too." I can hear the smile in her voice just as I hang up. I put my phone back in my pocket, and when I look up at the guys, they're staring at me with amused expressions.

"What?"

Gale shakes his head with laughter. "You're hilarious!"

Finnick punches Gale. "Gale, shut up, man! He's so in love with her, just like you with Madge."

"Yeah," I add in. "Madge has got you whipped."

Gale gives us both the middle finger when he realizes it's mostly true. "Like you guys aren't whipped."

"Oh, we are." Finnick says simply. "We just like bugging you about it."

Gale mutters, "Dick." And then he opens another case of beer, and hands one to Finnick, and then me. Gale raises his bottle. "Lets drink tonight, for we are whipped."

We all laugh out loud, and clink our bottles, chugging back our beers.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I sit on the couch and stare at the TV. I wait for Cato for wake up. I'm so pissed off, sad, and I don't even know. Cato needs to stop being such a fuck-up.

_I hear a loud noise banging down the stairs. I rub my eyes and turn on the lamp on the night stand. Cato stumbles down the stairs, and when he sees me his face lights up._

"_Kaaaaaaaatnisssssssss!" He shouts. "How're yooou?" _

_He flops down on the bed, and a catch a major whiff of alcohol- beer. "Are you drunk?" I ask. He drops his head on the pillow and nods. "Did you drive home?"_

_He barely nods before he starts to snore._

How could he drive home drunk? Why would the guys let him?.. Well, they were probably just as smashed as him. I hear shuffling in the kitchen, and then Cato appears in the living room with a glass of water. He drains it in seconds, and then sets it on the table.

"Why so scowl-y?" He asks with a laugh, but quickly cuts it short, no doubt because of a pounding headache.

I stand up and cross my arms. "I'm so fucking livid right now."

Cato sighs. "What did I do this time?"

"Stop being such a fuck up! Grow up, Cato!" I say, my voice rising with every word.

Cato holds up his hand. "I'm a fuck up? What did I even do? And what gives your the right to call me that?" He runs a hand through his hair. "Katniss, calm down."

"I am this close to being done with you, right now." I hold my thumb and index finger just millimetres apart.

He nods his head sarcastically. "Well, that's fucking amazing, Katniss."

It goes quiet between us. Does Cato even know why I'm so angry?

"Can we just have a day where we don't fight?" I ask with irritation.

Cato throws his hands up in the air with a sound of frustration. "I don't know, maybe we wouldn't if you just chilled out!"

"Me? Chill out? You're the one that needs to get your shit together! We're having a baby and you're still so damn irresponsible!" I shout. "Maybe if you took things a little more serious, and started to act like an adult and soon-to-be father, we wouldn't be like this right now!"

"Well, maybe you should start acting like a soon-to-be mother!" Cato retorts incorrectly.

"I am, Cato. Your the one that needs to step up if you want to stay in our baby's life."

Cato's jaw tightens, and he clenches his fists. "Did you just threaten me with our baby? I'm the baby's father _and _your husband! What the actual fuck, Katniss?"

"You drove home drunk last night! You're a fucking police officer, Cato. What the fuck is wrong with you? You could've killed someone, or yourself! Or even lost your job! Jesus, we have baby on the way!" I yell with tears pooling in my eyes. Cato stares at me with confusion until recognition crosses his face. "How many times do I have to say this? You have more than just yourself to think about!"

Cato grabs the glass cup and throws it against the wall. It shatters, and spreads across the room. "Will you just stop saying that?" He shouts at me.

I look back from Cato to the glass shards on the ground. I try my hardest to not say what I have to, but I lose this battle. "I want you to get out." Tears are flowing down my cheeks quickly as I cover my mouth with a shaky hand. I choke back a sob when I watch his eyes shine with immense regret.

"Kat-" Cato tries, but he closes his mouth. "No, no. I'm sorry. Please.. You don't mean that." He runs a hand through his hair, and crouches down. He tries to gather the shards, but he can't do much without the risk of getting cut.

"Ca-Cato," I choke out. "Please... go." I press my clenched fist against my lips to suppress the sobs.

He slowly stands with slouched shoulders. "Katniss-" he tries one last time, but I just shake my head.

He drags his feet across the living room. It's so painful to watch him leave.. to be the one to tell him to leave. He looks over his shoulder at me before he leaves through the front door; he has glassy eyes and the pain and remorse behind them is so strong, I lose it. His head turns toward the door just as I break down. The click of the door closing is drowned out by sobs. I gasp for air, and curl up in a ball on the couch.

* * *

Day two since I told Cato to leave. I was doing a pretty good job at not breaking down until I noticed how my shorts felt just a bit tighter, so then I looked in the mirror, and saw just the slightest hint of a bump. Tears slipped from my eyes, thinking about how excited Cato would've been if he were there. But, I was the one who told him to leave... I had to.. He was getting so angry, and being so irresponsible! He can't be invincible forever.

I grab a jar of peanut butter and a box of crackers from the cupboard, and sit at the island counter. I twist open the lid of the peanut butter jar, and scoop up some peanut butter with a cracker. Just as I go to shove it in my mouth, my cellphone starts ringing. I pick up my phone, and nearly drop it when I read the name.

_Incoming Call: Cato :)_

My thumb hovers over the decline button, but at the last second I hit accept. And I bring the phone up to my ear without saying anything. His end is quiet, but I know he's there. I sit there, not saying anything and so does he. I find the slightest comfort in knowing that he's still on the other end.

It's silent for quite sometime before his voice rings through, cracky and hoarse. "Are you alright?"

"No," I whisper, and then quickly hang up the phone.

I push away from the counter and go down to our bedroom. I open up one of his dresser drawers, I grab the first shirt I see. I feel a little crazy, but I smell the shirt. It smells just like him – Bounce fabric softener and his Hugo Boss cologne. I sit down on the bed, holding the shirt, replaying how broken he sounded.

This is all my fault, but maybe it's for the best.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

* * *

**a/n: Don't hate me.**

**Katniss has a very good reason to be angry with Cato, right? Like she's in the right to be angry.**

**And I also wanted to bring back Cato's temper with him throwing the glass cup against the wall. He still has a big temper, and I didn't want that to just go away randomly, and him turning into some super nice, sweet guy 24/7. Make sense?**

**Hope you guys still liked the chapter, though!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: SORRY FOR THE WAIT. **

**Don't hurt me! I had some trouble writing this chapter for some reason. The next chapter is well on its way, just this chap. gave me a hard time, I dunno why.**

**The song lyrics right after this AN, are just kinda what inspired me.**

**Read the note at the bottom.**

**Btw, this chapter is my least favourite. I'm not too happy with it, but I had to update.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

_..._

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again_

_But you and me, we're alright_

* * *

Day 3 without Cato and I'm nearly insane. I need him. I really need him. But I'm far too stubborn to admit that I need him and he needs to come back. I'm the one who told him to leave, so I should be able to live with the consequences. Right?

Wrong.

I sigh, but then I hear a knock at the door. Nervous and hopeful that maybe it's Cato, I go answer the door. Instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, I look around and see an envelope with my name on the ground by my feet. The letters are written in a very familiar way; small capital letters. And I know exactly who wrote this before opening it up. So I stand in the front doorway, and carefully open the envelope and unfold the yellow looseleaf paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I remember when I first fell in love with you. It was great, and you became my everything. But that was the scariest part because losing you wouldn't just be just losing you, it meant I would be losing my everything. _

_I know I fucked up. I know that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've done, every screw up. I'm trying really hard not to screw up and I promise to get better, but I can't do it on my own. I need you. I have a temper, I know. I shouldn't have thrown that glass...but maybe we should've talked things through._

_Your vows, you said- "I will love you even when I hate you. Even when our fights get so out of control, just remember that." I'm trying my hardest to hold onto that. I really am. I vowed to show you that our love will never die, and intend to follow my vow._

_Most wedding vows also go like: "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse." _

_Even though those weren't our vows, I hope that you'll be able to accept my worse and love me for my better._

_- Cato_

Tears form in my eyes, and I feel like such an awful person.

"It was supposed to make you smile, not cry." I look up and see Cato standing there; he hasn't shaved since I last saw him, his hair is flat and clothes are wrinkled. "I don't know if you even want to see me-"

"I do," I blurt out. "I've missed you."

He tilts his head a little bit and I can see the hopefulness in his eyes. "I've missed you, too, Kat." Hesitantly he says, "We should talk. You know... about this."

"We really don't need to-"

"Katniss," he says firmly, "Yes, we do. You can't brush this off like it's nothing. I thought we were past that."

We hold each other's gaze for a solid minute, until I relent with sigh and walk into the living room. I sit on the big couch while Cato goes and sits on the love seat across the room. The room is thick with silence and unspoken words.

"I'm..." Cato sighs and looks up at me. "I'm sorry I do stupid things. Driving drunk, throwing that glass. I'm sorry. Stupid is like second nature to me."

"No, it's not." I say quietly. His blue eyes search mine for some explanation. "I was part of the problem."

He runs his hand along his stubbly cheek before a sad look crosses his face. "Are you still scared? Scared of letting yourself love?"

"Katniss," he says, "hurting me to hurt yourself isn't okay. Both of us being hurt won't help anything. I know you still hold that fear from your childhood... I know that. If that happened to me, I'd be like you. But, we can't keep doing this. We can't have these fights to hurt ourselves. _We can't._"

I look down at the hardwood floor to avoid his eyes. He lets out a sigh, and I can't deny that he's right. Was I subconsciously trying to hurt myself by hurting Cato? Instead of running, I made him leave to hurt myself even more._  
_

"It's hard." I say with a shaky voice. "It's hard to forget. Cato, I-" Tears start to leave my eyes and I angrily wipe them away. "It's so damn hard!"

Cato gets up from the love seat and comes over to me. He wraps me in his arms and I remember how much I've missed him. His smell, his arms. Him.

"We'll work at this together. Okay? You and me, we can do this." He whispers. I'm surprised at how easily he can forget about his problems and comfort me. _I'm surprised at how easily we can come together again._

I pull away from him and stand up from the couch. I pull my shirt up, and Cato looks from my face to my stomach with confusion, but seconds after, his eyes light up and he reaches out, placing a hand on my stomach.

"It's so small, but it's there." He whispers with amazement.

I grab his hand, taking it in my own after pulling my shirt back down. "This... this is why I need you here. We're having a baby and I don't want you to miss anything."

He gives my hand a squeeze. "I know. I don't either. No more missing out, alright?"

"Alright." I whisper with a faint smile. "So, we're clear on this? We talk things through from here on out?"

"It's a deal."

* * *

Cato and I lay in bed. The room is dark, but neither of us is sleeping. I stare up at the ceiling, and I remember back to when we first met. When we were both just twenty years old..

"Cato," I say.

I hear him shift. "Katniss."

"Do you ever miss the time when we first met?" I ask. "I miss how we used to live in those apartments.. I miss that time where we went to the lake. Or-"

Cato turns on his side and shushes me. "We can still go to the lake, Kat. We can even bring our little baby once _she's_ born." He smirks when putting emphasis on the _she_. He still thinks it will be a girl.

"Yeah, we can bring _him._" I grin. "But don't you just kinda miss it, when you think of those days? Like, when you proposed on Christmas day? Or Madge and Gale's wedding."

"Of course I miss those days, but they brought us here. They're why we got married, why we're starting a family!" Cato grins, "I do miss one thing... Kissing you."

My eyes flicker to his lips, and I remember that we haven't kissed for a few days. A sudden urge- _need _to kiss him takes over my entire body. I lean my head in closer to his and our lips meet. I sigh into the kiss, but I pull back when I feel something scratchy.

"You need to shave," I chuckle while running my thumb over his jaw.

He pout for a second, before running his hand over his face. "Yeah. You're right," he gets up from the bed. "I do need to shave."

"Maybe a shower, too!" I say with a smirk as he walks into the bathroom.

He pokes his head out of the door and sticks out his tongue. "Aye, Aye Captain!"

He disappears into the bathroom again, and I'm left curled up under the comforters.

* * *

I'm laying on my side with my back facing the door to the bathroom. I hear a throat clear, so I roll onto my other side, and laugh at the site. Cato's standing there in his famous monkey boxers. I instantly remember the time I caught him singing in his underwear.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," I laugh as he struts to the dresser.

He pulls on his plaid pyjama bottoms, and crawls back into bed with me. "I thought I'd whip out the old monkey undies."

I laugh and it becomes quiet. Cato has his arm lazily over my waist, and I have my forehead pressed against his chest. I listen to the beat of his heart, and he draws swirls on my back.

"Just five more months," I whisper.

Cato continues to draw swirls, and I feel him smile into my hair. "Are you teaching at the school? Like are you going to go on Maternity Leave in like December?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll have to talk to Cinna about it." I say, and feel Cato nod. "Cato, I don't wanna get fat."

Cato bursts out laughing, and I roll away from him with a glare. He pulls me back, and I don't struggle. I've missed his arms. "Katniss, you'll still look beautiful. Plus, once you pop that baby out you'll be fine."

I laugh into his chest, and smack his arm. "I'm not just going to "pop that baby out", Cato!"

"Well, if you want me to be more technically... You're va-"

"Oh, be quiet!" I playfully scold and hit his arm. Our laughter dies down again, and I'm left with my thoughts. Thoughts about how far we've come, the baby, our life together. "Cato?"

"Mhmm?" He says half-asleep.

I snuggle in closer as I feel my eyes start to droop. "Do you ever wish you could go back to the day you proposed? That moment was perfect, and I know it seems weird, but I wish I could've been able to live that moment over and over again."

His arms tighten around me. "Yes, but I wouldn't. I have a memory of that day, but I wouldn't want to live it over... because then I wouldn't have been able to wake up to you everyday knowing that you're my wife and we're going to have a baby." He whispers, "I wouldn't forget that day, though. It was the best day that made everyday after my new best days."

"Even when I didn't remember you?" I mumble.

"Those were terrible days, but we were still together. And we fought through it."

I smile, and yawn. "Tomorrow can we make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Mhmm," he mumbles. "Love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Forever?"

"And always."

* * *

**a/n: I'm not happy with this chapter, but I had to update.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but for some reason I had so much trouble writing this chapter. Chapter ten is half-done, and that one is so much more better than this chapter. I had major writer's block just with this chapter. So sorry guys.**

**I'm sorry. :( Next chapter will make up for it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: I know I'm a terrible person...**

**Sorry it's taken this long.**

**Good news, now I'm motivated to continue this story, and I won't leave you guys hanging again. Seriously, I know what I'm going to write now, and there will be quicker updates from now on! (weekly updates?)**

**Okay, so there's a time skip, I had to do this because it was easier to write. And easier to get this story flowing more.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

_Months later..._

It took Madge _and_ Enobaria to convince me that I should start my maternity leave. I was reluctant at first – I tried to convince them that it was because basketball playoffs were coming up and I couldn't abandon the team of girls that Madge, Enobaria and I have coached since the early months of school.

But really, I was scared to face that I was going to be a mother soon. Taking maternity leave would just make it so much more real – besides the huge swell of my stomach. And, of course, Madge sees right through me again. Though Madge is about a month behind me in her pregnancy, her leave starts in two weeks.

So, when she pulled me aside from Enobaria, I already knew what she was going to say.

"Katniss Everdeen, you're going to be a mother. Now, you better accept and face it, or once I pop this baby out, I'll beat your ass." She had said while motioning down to her equally large stomach. "Do I need to call Cato?"

I groaned and threw my hands up in exasperation. "Okay, fine! I'll go."

The two of them said they'll keep in touch, and hope that everything goes well. _Yeah me, too._

* * *

"Hey, you're home!" I look up at the archway of the living room, and I'm surprised to see Cato standing there. He's still in his uniform, and his eyes are lit up in happiness and shock.

"Yeah. Mat leave." I say, and flick off the TV. Even though I see him every morning before he's gone off to work, I still miss him like crazy. I want him by my side always, and it's weird notion...How much I need him with me. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Took the next few days off." He says, and then flashes me a shy grin. "Hold on one sec, I'll be right back."

In minutes, Cato reemerges in a pair of jeans and my favourite grey hoodie of his. He sits down next to me on the couch, and I look up to him with a small grin. Even through my exhaustion and worry, seeing his icy blue eyes that hold a certain warmth makes my heart melt and everything seems to vanish for a little while.

"I've missed you," he murmurs quietly, and leans closer. His lips are soft against mine, and the kiss ends all too soon. "Like a lot."

"I miss you all the time," I admit softly with that small grin still on my face. His lips pull up and he rests his hand on top of mine. "Cato, I'm scared. It's going to happen soon."

"That's why I came home. I want to spend as much time with you before our little bundle of fun comes." He says, a smirk lighting up his face for a moment. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. I'll hold your hand through all of it. We're in this together, remember?"

His reassuring words rush over me, and calm me down. I smile and rest my head against his bicep. I close my eyes and think of what our baby will look like. Boy, or girl? Grey, or blue eyes? All of the possibilities are so overwhelming _and _exciting. I'm hoping we have a boy that'll look just like Cato.

"Katniss," Cato says after a while of silence. I open my eyes and lift my head to look at him. He stares down at me with burning eyes, something of passion. "Thank you...after all these years you've made me feel like less of a monster. I know I wasn't a great person before, and my past was fucked up, but thank you for seeing past all of it."

I sit up slowly, and turn to face him with a mischievous smirk. "You can _really _thank me after this baby bump isn't separating us anymore." I say lowly, and after a few seconds his face breaks out into a grin. "Just you and me."

"I'll hold you to your word."

I smile and carefully stand up. Oh, I cannot wait for the day when I won't break a sweat trying to stand up from the couch. I'm anxious for this baby to come. I wonder when Annie's baby will be born, and Madge's, too.

A yawn escapes me, seeing as I can only hold off my exhaustion for so long. I look down at Cato, and motion to the direction of the basement stairs. "I think I'm going to go for a nap."

He stands up and puts his arm over my shoulders. "Me, too. Better catch up on sleep while we can."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

_**Cato POV**_

"Cato..." A small voice breaks through my sleep. I hear a small gasp, but I'm still too tired to open my eyes. "Cato, holy shit! Get the fuck out of bed!" My eyes fly open to see Katniss sit up in bed with her hands on her bulging stomach.

"What's going on- Holy shit, are you going into labour?" I practically jump out of bed and rush over to her side. Her face contorts in pain, and she manages to scowl at me.

"What else could be fucking happening right now?" She spits out through clenched teeth.

Okay, Google certainly didn't help me out at all. All those nights I stayed awake Googling everything to know about expecting a child, and it's not even helpful. _Fuck you, Google._

"Okay, um...how far apart are your contractions?" I ask hurriedly while pulling back the comforters. Beneath her, the mattress is wet, and I start to panic just a little more. "Can you walk? _Fuck it, _I'm carrying you."

"Get dressed first, superman." She says with a huff, and I look down to realize I'm only in underwear. I dash over to the closet and pull on the first jeans and shirt I see. "You assembled the carseat, right?"

"Yeah." I say and pick her up from the bed. As quick as I can while carrying a pregnant Katniss, I make my way out out of the house after grabbing my keys, wallet and cellphone. "Is the hospital bag in the truck?"

Katniss and I made a small bag with certain things we'll need for the hospital. Clothes for Katniss and the baby, and stuff like that.

"Ye- _holy shit, that hurts!_" Katniss hisses into my neck. I set her down in the passenger seat and buckle her in before running over to the driver's side. "I swear to God, this isn't a baby."

Despite the tension and nervousness, I laugh. Katniss looks over and scowls at me, but I just grab her hand in return and give her a smile.

"We've got this, Kat."

* * *

My hand starts to go numb after the fourth hour of Katniss in labour. Her grip on my hand is like a vice, and it hasn't lessened since we got here. The doctor keeps saying the same thing every hour and it feels like this baby will never come.

The doctor comes into the room, and in the haste of everything I can't really remember his name...oh well.

He and the other nurse take a look at Katniss, and when they turn to me, I expect to hear _just a little bit more until you're fully dilated..._ But the words that come out of his mouth leave my mouth hanging open. "Katniss, you're fully dilated. You can start pushing now."

I stand up from my chair and move closer to Katniss. I stoke her sweaty hair away from her face and smile down at her. "Come on, baby, I know you can do this."

She grips my hand even tighter as she clenches her teeth together, trembling while she pushes as hard as she can. She lets out a scream, and I'm sure all our family and friends outside the door can hear her. We opted for it to be just me and her with he exception of the doctor and nurses. We wanted this to be _our_ special moment with _our _baby.

"Okay, Katniss, you're doing great. I can their head – but now, I'm going to need you to give me your biggest push, so we can get your baby to you." The female nurse says calmly, and she even puts _me_ at ease. Katniss' muscles tense again as she lets out one last cry of effort, before a new cry fills the room. "And there we go, Katniss and Cato, your baby is born."

Our baby's shrill cry fills the room, as I lean down to press soft kisses all over Katniss' face. "Kat, you did it, baby!"

She falls back into the bed and gives me an exhausted smile. "We did it." She whisper quietly, and I know her words hold much more meaning to them.

The nurse comes over to me with a bundle in her arms. She gives me a gracious smile before holding it out to me. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

My heart swells at her words. _My little girl._ It's a girl! I take her into my arms and when I look down at her perfect face, the world around me seems to stop. Her eyes open halfway and they're a dark blue, but every newborn has that. Dark hair is on her little head, and I can't stop my tears as I look at her. As I look at such a beautiful thing that me and Katniss created.

"She's perfect," I whisper, and slowly walk over to Katniss. I feel a shaky hand wipe the tears from under my eyes and I manage to tear them away from our baby to look down at Katniss. "Katniss...she's beautiful. I love her so much." I whisper as a few more tears slip from my eyes. I'm surprised at how emotional I am...but holding my baby girl in my arms did something to me.

"Here, say hello to our daughter," I say as I carefully hand our baby over to Katniss. And once Katniss looks down, she gasps and starts to cry.

_**Katniss POV**_

The telltale blue newborns eyes flutter and look up at me with question, and it sends me to tears. Her little button nose is just like mine and her dark hair is, too. But I hope her eyes stay blue.

She's so perfect, and I never thought I would ever feel this many emotions at once. I look back up at Cato who has watery eyes to match mine, and I move over in the bed to make room for him. He squeezes in next to me, and we hold our little girl in between us as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Cato...she's...I love you and her." I say quietly, and Cato shifts beside me, pressing a kiss to my temple. "We need to pick a name."

"I like Hope," he says softly. "But for her middle name. This whole experience has given me so much hope for us...you've given me hope, Kat."

I nod and ignore the pain between my thighs because nothing can ruin how amazing tis moment is. "Me, too. I saw the name Taylor...and I liked it."

"Taylor Hope Crane," Cato says slowly, testing out the name. I turn my head just in time to see a grin flash over his face. "I love it."

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much, Taylor." I feel myself whisper to her, and then the door to our hospital room opens, and I see the doctor walk in. "No..." I breathe. He can't take her away just yet...I still need to hold her longer-

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal your little girl for just a little bit." He says with an apologetic look. "I just need to make sure she's healthy, and I promise she'll be back quickly."

Reluctantly, I hand over Taylor, but not before Cato and I press a kiss her forehead. An ache settles in my heart as I watch him leave the room with my baby, but Cato distracts me by wrapping an arm over my now-flat stomach.

"Baby, she's beautiful." I turn my head back to him, and our face are just inches apart. "She has your nose, and dammit, she's just _so _perfect."

I run my hand over his jaw and then through his flat hair. "I think she'll have your eyes. I can just...I know she will."

Tears flood both of our eyes and Cato reaches up to wipe mine away. "I'm just so in love with you."

Through my exhaustion, I feel a surge of energy after what has just happened, and picturing Cato as a father brings a smile to my face. "I'm beyond in love with you...I just- I love you so much."

Giddiness takes over his features and I realize that I've never really seen Cato this emotional. I'm seen him sad, angry, happy...but not like this. It fills me with joy to think that his source of immense happiness is from something that we made together.

The door opens again, and we both sit up a little straighter when the doctor comes back in with Taylor. At first I'm worried that something is wrong with her, but then the doctor flashes a big smile, making my worries dissipate.

"Your baby is healthy, so you're able to leave as early as tomorrow afternoon." He says while handing me my baby, and then he smiles. "I'll be back later to check in. If you need anything, the nurses are around."

I smile, just happy to have my little girl back in my arms. Cato wraps his arm over mine that holds the baby, and we sit there for a few minutes in silence. She begins to make whining noises, and I share a look with Cato.

"What do I do?" I ask dumbly as her cries get slightly louder.

Cato bites his cheek and shrugs. "Um..oh, she could be hungry?"

"I don't know what to do," I whisper to him with tears in my eyes. "I'm a terrible mother-"

"Hey, don't say that. It's our first baby, we're just learning, okay?" He says calmly, and then sits up. "Here, I'll hold back you gown...and then you feed her?"

I shrug nervously and Cato pulls back the top part of my hospital gown, and I hold her up. After a few tries, the feeding comes naturally, and I hold her up to my chest for a few minutes before she stops. Cato smiles and pulls my top back up.

"See? You're getting it."

"Cato, do you want to hold her again? I don't wanna hog her," I say with a smirk, and he eagerly takes her from my hands. "Should we call Prim and Ryleigh in?"

"Can I hold her for just a few more minutes before I go get them?" Cato asks, tearing his eyes away from our daughter. His eyes are pleading, and I can't help but agree.

* * *

"Oh my God, she's so cute." Prim says softly, and Cato allows her to take Taylor from his arms. Ryleigh stands next to Prim and looks down at the bundle in her arms with a big smile. "What's her name?"

"Taylor," I say with a smile gracing my lips at her name. "Taylor Hope Crane."

After Prim and Ryleigh, in came our family like Seneca, Paylor and Haymitch. I allowed my mother to come for a little bit, and she said she was happy for Cato and I. Then came our friends, and Madge and Annie nearly fell over at how cute Taylor is, and finally after they all left, Cato and I fell asleep on the hospital with Taylor in our arms.

* * *

"Not again," I groan into the pillow as I hear Taylor's cries from the baby monitor. Cato shifts behind me, and I roll over to face him. His bloodshot eyes slowly open, and I feel awful that he woke. He has work tomorrow and he's barely gotten sleep since he forces himself to come with me whenever she cries.. "Stay here and sleep, okay? I've got this."

"Katniss, but I said we'd do this together..." He mumbles into the pillow.

"I know, and we are. But you need your sleep for work." I place a soft kiss on his cheek before dragging myself out of bed and up the stairs. I walk through the kitchen, and then slowly make my way up the other set of stairs.

I turn on the lamp by the rocking chairs and walk over to the crib. Taylor fusses and cries again, but I pick her up and pull down my shirt to feed her. It takes a few minutes before she finishes, and then I lightly burp her.

"You make me so happy," I whisper to her as I rock her in my arms. I pace over to the window sill and crouch down beneath it. The famous engraving of mine and Cato's initials is still there. "Daddy carved this." I say quietly and trace the initials with one of my hands, it still brings a smile to my lips.

I take a seat on the rocking chair that says _Mom_, and I cradle my girl close to me as I quietly hum a song, with the words low.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_When again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you._

"You don't know how much I love you," my head snaps up to the doorway, and Cato leans against the frame with a tired smile.

"I told you to go back to sleep," I quietly scold him, carefully not to wake a sleeping Taylor. I walk over to her crib, and gently place her back down. I feel Cato's arms wrap around me, and I turn around to face him.

His blue eyes gleam in the dim light. "I want to be apart of this. I don't want to miss a thing, Katniss."

I lean in and press my lips to his. He responds eagerly and deepens the kiss – our first _real kiss _since Taylor was born on January 18th, just five days ago. My fingers sweep across his jaw, and then we both part with smiles on our faces.

"Seeing you with Taylor...makes me fall in love with you all over again." I admit shyly with a small grin. "You're really amazing."

"I'm just so happy right now," Cato says with his smile widening. "I know we're going to hate this sometimes...and I know we'll hate each other sometimes, too. But this is really what I've wanted ever since I met you."

"Remember when I said I'd love you even when I hate you?" I say with a smirk, and lean into him. "I wouldn't trade this for anything. Except, I hate how much it hurts to pee, right now."

Usually when women give birth, they need stitches _down there _somewhere, and it actually hurts to pee a little. Of course, Cato finds this hilarious, but I keep reminding him that he's not helping his case if he wants _alone_ time with me once I've healed from everything. That shuts him up.

"Lets get back to bed, painful pee-pee pants." He says with a smirk, and I walk over to turn off the lamp. The room goes black, and then I feel strong hands wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"Cato, what are you doing?" I ask as he carries me out into the hall.

"Taking you down to our bed." He says simply. "Don't lie, I know how tired you are."

"So are you," I retort back, feeling guilty that he's going off the same amount of sleep I am _and _he has work tomorrow. "Cato, you have work tomorrow."

It's no use in arguing over it anymore, seeing as we're already in the basement. "And you gave birth like five days ago. Now lets go to sleep before hysteria sets in. Okay?"

I chuckle and crawl under the covers with him. "Goodnight, I love you."

Cato yawns, causing me to yawn as he wraps me in his arms. "I love you so much."

* * *

**A/n: Awe, well isn't that sweet!**

**Once again, super sorry that it took this long. I swear, now I'm fully motivated to write more for this story, so I'll get a new chapter up within a week.**

**I'm rewriting a Catoniss I started a few weeks ago called **_**Demons Within Us, **_**I'll repost it again in a few weeks when I have time to commit to it.**

**Sorry again!**

**Feedback?**


End file.
